What is Going on Here?
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: What happens when one of the team members looks like the victims from a case? What would the team do to keep them safe? Do two different guys like two different girls from the team? What if one of the girls was the one that was the look-a-like? H/P & Beginning Ro/J
1. Chapter 1

What is going on here?

**Fortune Cookie Friday Prompt for 3/16/2012**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds related. If I did I would not let Emily leave.

Author's note: Just to let y'all know this is the author formally known as tiva and annie and auggie fan

Chapter one

Garcia walked into Hotch's office and said "I found a case that needs our attention as soon as possible. Here is the case file." Garcia then hands the case file to Hotch who flipped through it "call everyone to the conference room to give the details of the case." Garcia nodded "yes sir." Garcia walked out of the office and into the bullpen and yelled "we have a case, conference room now to go over details." At that Emily, JJ, and Morgan all groaned, Reid just walked up to the conference. JJ walked up with Emily "Man, I was going to spend the weekend with Will. We were finally going to have some alone time. I hate to call him and tell him to cancel plans, but I have to." Emily nodded and kept walking up the steps "yeah I know I was going to visit an old friend who is stateside again this weekend, she was only going to be here for a week." Morgan who was right behind them said "oh that sucks. My date plans got ruined." Emily snorted "what girl would want to date you?" JJ burst into laughter and quickly sobered up and walked into the conference room.

As soon as these three sat down and Rossi joined them they each got their case files and started to flip through it, they discovered that their case was in Jacksonville, North Carolina, as Garcia brought up picture of the victims who were women in their mid-30's, dark brown hair, and white. Garcia then said "next to each victim the police found this saying "He who throws dirt is losing ground." They cannot figure out what it means. Also these women were abducted four days prior to their bodies being found and they had another abduction last night. This woman would be the fifth victim." After seeing the pictures of the women almost everybody sneaked looks to Emily. Emily noticed them doing this "guys don't worry about it. I know they look like me but that doesn't mean a thing." The team then exchanged looks between each other and Emily tried once more "guys don't change how we work the case just because of this fact. It doesn't matter." Each member of the team still seemed worried. Emily rolled her eyes at that. She turned back to the case file and she could still feel someone staring at her and when she looked up she saw Hotch looking back at her and as soon as she caught his eye head looked back down at the case file. A thought ran through her head but she shook it away.

Hotch had so many different thoughts running through his head one was _Emily cannot be hurt during this case I won't let her. _After Garcia finished giving the facts about the case he addressed the team "wheels up in thirty minutes." After he had said that everyone headed out of the room except for Emily who was still looking at the pictures. Hotch walked over to her "you going to be able to work this case Prentiss?" Emily nodded "yes Hotch I'm sure. But as you can see they look exactly like me. If it comes to it are you going to use me as bait?" Hotch was taken back at that and shook his head "I do not plan as using you as bait but if it comes to that I would not force you to be bait." Emily nodded and stood up "thanks Hotch see you on the plane in twenty." Hotch nodded to her and then Emily turned `and walked out the door. Hotch walked out a minute later and headed to his office.

As Hotch was in his office Dave walked in and said "you going to be able to make the hard decisions on this case?" Hotch looked up from what he was doing at his desk "I don't know what you're talking about Dave." Dave laughed "yeah I bet you don't. But I have seen the way you've looked at her since you broke up with Beth." Hotch glared at Dave "I didn't tell you about the break up so you could profile me. Why are you profiling me about my feelings for Emily anyways?" Dave stared at Hotch "do you really not know how you feel about her or are you just playing games with me?" Hotch shook his head, looked back down at his desk and then back at Dave "I don't know Dave. I really don't. Anyways it's time to go to the plane." Dave shook his head as Hotch gave his go bag and pushed past Dave to head out of his office and to the plane. As Dave watched Hotch walk away he thought _he cares for her more than he realizes he just has to realize it himself. _Dave then looked down at the bullpen and saw Emily, JJ, Reid, and Morgan standing around Reid's desk with their go bags in their hands and them laughing at something that was said. He smiled he saw Emily look at Hotch as he passed them. _Huh apparently Emily likes Hotch too. Wonder if he knows this. _Dave then looked at JJ and Dave wondered if Hotch was the only one denying his feelings for a co-worker. Dave shook his head at and decided to head to the plane to clear his head before everyone will be getting to the plane in about fifteen minutes.

As Dave reached the plane he started thinking _what are me and Hotch going to do about our feelings and what are we going to do about the case and how all the victims look like Emily. Hotch must be going crazy. _Dave got on the plane and saw that Hotch was looking at the case files. When Dave sat down across from him Hotch looked up "I know Dave we need to be careful with this case." Dave nodded and just then everyone else got on the plane and sat down. Emily sat next to Hotch while JJ sat next to Dave. Dave almost groan _these girls are going to kill me and Aaron. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is Chapter 1

Chapter 2

After everybody had gotten on the plane they started to go more in depth with discussing the case and they started to build a preliminary profile. The whole time this was happening Hotch kept looking at Emily out of the corner of his eye. He then thought _I hope we will not have to use her as bait. _So after they were in the air Garcia popped up on the computer screen and said "I have been cross checking the victims and it doesn't seem like they have anything in common but I will keep on looking for the connection. Although it does seem that each woman withdrew a good amount of money the day they died." Everybody on the plane looked at each other and then Reid spoke up "how much Garcia?" Garcia did some typing on her computer and then said "well Boy Wonder they each withdrew about a thousand dollars out of their accounts." A couple people whistled while Morgan said "that is a good amount of money Garcia? That is a large sum by the looks of these women." Both Emily and JJ stared at him. Dave let out a slight chuckle and said "Morgan if I were you I would stop talking before one of these girls rips your head off." Morgan silenced himself after that.

After Dave said that comment the Emily and JJ exchanged a smirked. Hotch then cleared his throat "Garcia I understand that they don't have a connection now but did these girls have a connection that comes from their past?" Garcia froze for a second "I have not checked on that sir but I will check on that now. Talk to y'all later." While this was happening Emily had been looking at the face shots of the women and there was something else about them that she couldn't place, they looked familiar to her, like she knew them. Emily then thought _oh my gosh it can't be. _ As soon as she finished that thought she grabbed the laptop off of the table and called Garcia back. As soon as Garcia was on the screen Emily asked "Garcia what high school did these women go to?" Garcia looked at Emily really quick before looking back at her computer and said "I was just about to call you about that. They all went to the same high school. The high school's name is Clearwater High." Emily paled at that and got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. After she had left Garcia said "what's wrong with Em?" Hotch and Dave shared a look and then Dave said "Garcia run Emily's name through the school's database." Garcia froze at that. All that was running through her mind was _oh my gosh Emily might have known these girls. _All Garcia did was nod and then she ran Emily's name through the school's database and got a hit. Garcia shakily looked back at the webcam and at the team as she said "Em went to Clearwater High for tenth through twelfth grade."

Right after Garcia said that Emily slide back into her seat and Emily felt that all eyes were on her. Before anyone could open their mouths she stated "y'all already know that I went there for most of my high school years but I have not seen them since the ten year reunion fifteen years ago. I didn't recognize the names or the faces at first but y'all all saw me staring at the photos it was like the names were vaguely familiar but I couldn't place them." Hotch and Dave looked at each other and the same thought was running through their minds _she went to school with them and she looks like them, big coincident. _JJ was sitting in her seat thinking and realized something_ Em will be in danger if she goes into the field but she could deal with the media. _JJ then spoke up "Hotch since we all know Emily can't be in the field how about she stays that the station and deals with the media?" Hotch sat thinking for a moment and snuck a look at Emily out of the corner of his eye and nodded "that would work good idea JJ." By this point Morgan and Reid had been staring at Emily and they were both very concerned. Emily had started to shake and JJ moved over and kneeled next to her and pulled her into a hug. All that Hotch could think was _I wish I could comfort her like that. _A couple minutes later the pilot announced that they would be landing in five minutes and to return to their seats. JJ went back to her seat and buckled up. When they landed Hotch told the team "Morgan and Reid go to the last crime scene. Dave go with JJ and interview the last family. Prentiss you come with me to the station." After Hotch said that Dave thought _of course he paired us up like that._ Everybody nodded and got into the separate vehicles and headed to the locations they were assigned.

**With Morgan and Reid **

While driving to the scene all they could talk about was Emily. Reid brought something up "Morgan we can't lose Emily again." All that Morgan did was keep his eyes on the road and say "I know Reid I know." After they got to the crime scene they found the cop on scene and introduced themselves to the cop "I am SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." The cop shook his hand and said "I am Officer Jones. Thanks for coming so quickly. Here is the scene." Morgan and Reid walked over to the scene to look at what was there. Reid looked around the entire room and stated "it seems like she put up a fight; like she didn't want to die." Morgan nodded "yeah it does seem that way. We need to see the bodies of all the victims can you take us to the morgue?" The officer looked at Morgan and Reid and replied "sure we can."

**With JJ and Dave **

AsJJ and Dave were driving to the last victim's family house they started talking. JJ was the first mention "do you think Em will be okay? I mean these girls look exactly like her and they went to the same school. Do you think she could be a target now that she is here?" Dave sighed and shook his head "I don't know JJ I hope she will be. The team can't actually lose her this time; anyways I don't think Hotch would let anything happen to her. Why do you think Hotch is keeping her at the station and with him for now?" JJ nodded and said "I know and I think with this Em will actually let us help her. Oh wait here is the house turn here." Dave nodded and turned into the driveway, turned off the SUV and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

They heard someone moving to the door and when it opened they heard a quiet "hello" Dave looked at the women and the said "Mrs. Clemmons I am SSA Dave Rossi and this is SSA Jenifer Jareau. We are here about your daughter Marisol Clemmons." Mrs. Clemmons opened the door all the way and let them in. She led them to the living room and as soon as they sat down she asked "you found her?" JJ and Dave nodded and JJ reached over and grabbed a hand "Mrs. Clemmons I am so sorry for your loss but do you mind me asking what was Marisol doing back home?" Mrs. Clemmons was shaking as this question was asked but replied "she was visiting her old friends from school. I heard that they went missing as well were they found?" Dave and JJ looked at each other and Dave replied "yes they were but they were all killed on different dates. Do you know why anybody would want to kill these women? Even if it from their past, like motives from people from high school?" Mrs. Clemmons was silent for a moment and then said "yes there was this one guy who was obsessed my daughter and her friends and a couple other girls. My daughter told me all about it back then." Dave nodded "can you tell me all the names of the girls that this guy was obsessed with?" Mrs. Clemmons nodded "yeah I sure can. My daughter of course, Jane Mayberry, Tina Sharp, Alyssa Ray, Kathy Lye, Katrina Pope, Tammy Blythe, and there was one other…..now what was her name…. oh yeah Emily Prentiss." Dave's and JJ's heads shot up at that. Mrs. Clemmons saw their reaction and said "you know Emily Prentiss huh?" Dave nodded while JJ said "she's our co-worker she is here with us. She is at the station." Dave stood up and said "I will be right back I need to let Hotch know what we have found out. Wait what was the guy's name?" Mrs. Clemmons replied "James Simmons." Dave nodded and walked out of the room to call Hotch when he got him on the phone Dave said "Aaron we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 3

**With Hotch and Emily**

While they were driving to the station Hotch kept half an eye of Emily and he thought _she cannot get hurt on this case I don't want her too. _He had to shake that thought away before he asked her a question "Prentiss did you have any connections with these girls while you were in high school?" Emily looked over at Hotch as she thought _is he concerned for me as a co-worker and a friend or something else _instead of saying this Emily replied "if you mean running in the same circles no, but there was one thing we all common. If JJ and Dave are talking to Mrs. Clemmons right now you'll be finding out as soon as they are done. I don't want to talk about it until absolutely necessary. It's nothing too bad it's just not something I told anybody about except for the people who went through the same thing." Hotch nodded and when they were at a stoplight he turned and looked at her and saw that she was visibly shaken by what has happened in the last hour. They had just pulled into the station when Hotch got a phone call. Emily tried to get out but Hotch held up his hand as he heard Dave say "Aaron we got a problem." He then heard Dave telling him what he had found out from Mrs. Clemmons. Hotch ended the call by "thanks Dave join Morgan and Reid at the morgue and send JJ back to the station." After he finished the call he turned to Emily and said "we need to get in there but you need to tell me the whole story behind to whole stalking incident in high school." Emily nodded and before Hotch could control himself he ran his hand up and down her arm and told her "Emily, we will get this guy before he even gets to you don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you." Emily looked into his eyes as he was saying this and saw something she never thought she would see in his eyes while he looked at her. All she could do was smile weakly and say "thanks Hotch it means a lot to me." With that Emily hopped out of the car and headed to the doors of the station and waited for Hotch to join her. As they walked into the station all that they thought was _what just happened back there? I know we have been friends for a while but is there more to it than that?_

After they got in the station, they both shook off those thoughts and then Hotch walked up to the lead detective and introduce himself and Emily. "Hello Detective Williams I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is Emily Prentiss. We are glad that you call us in hopefully we will catch the unsub before he kills again." Detective Williams shook both of their hands and said "thanks you Agent Hotchner and I thought there would be more of you." Emily chuckled at that because they had that before so she spoke up "there are more of us Detective Williams they are just at different places." She looked at Hotch and wondered if she or he would be ring it up but since he didn't she just wouldn't mention it for now. Right then Williams said "I got a room set up for y'all, all the information that we have so far is up on whiteboards divided by victims." Hotch nodded and said "thank you detective, we will let you know when we have something to give to you." The detective nodded and turned away while Emily and Hotch set up their stuff. Emily was setting up her stuff when she said "Hotch should we tell them about my connection to the case?" Hotch looked up from what he was doing and looked straight at her and stated "we should you could give them information about James Simmons. Or would you rather tell me what happened?" Emily ran her hand through her hair and sat down with a huff but said "James Simmons became obsessed with me, the victims, and two other people when we were all in our senior year. I was the last one that he obsessed over. He was a creep; he followed us, and took pictures of us." Hotch sat down at the table that was there "what order did he obsess in?" Emily opened the file and looked at the victim number and then the names _crap _when Hotch saw that look in her eyes he said "what is it?" Emily shook off her feeling and told Hotch "the unsub is killing the women in the order that James Simmons obsessed over us in high school. Before you ask the next person he was obsessed with was Alyssa Ray and then there was one other besides me." Hotch stood up and headed outside the room with his phone in hand. Emily only assumed that he was calling Garcia.

**At the morgue **

Morgan, Dave, and Reid walked into the morgue and asked Dr. Pippins, the medical examiner, "what was the condition that the bodies were in? Can we see them?" Dr. Pippins nodded and brought out each body one by one. After all the bodies were on the table he said "the first victim, Tina Sharp, has multiple stab wound" Dave cut him off "can you tell us how many for each victim?" Dr. Pippins nodded and continued talking "Tina Sharp had fifteen stab wounds to the face and chest, the second victim, Kathy Lye, had eighteen stab wounds to the face and chest, the third victim, Tammy Blythe, had twenty stab wounds to the face and chest, the fourth victim, Jane Mayberry, had twenty-two stab wounds to the face and chest, and the fifth victim, Marisol Clemmons, had twenty-five stab wounds to the face and chest." Reid just looked at the body and the stab wounds and whispered to himself, however Dave overheard, "they look so much like Emily" Dave put a hand on his shoulder and said "I know kid I know." Morgan then walked over to them and said "overkill on each one and increased stab wounds on each victim." Dave and Reid nodded while Dave said "yeah we need to get this information to Hotch. Also you guys are the only ones who don't know Emily's complete past with these people. I'll tell you on the way back to the station." Morgan and Reid both stayed where they were and Morgan said "No, Rossi tell us now." Reid also said "we deserve to know now Rossi, so tell us." Rossi sighed and shook his head but said "since you two are so desperate to know, Emily and these victims, along with two others, were victims of someone stalking and obsessing over them. Now can we go to the station?" Morgan and Reid were dumbfounded but nodded all the same and they all headed out of the morgue and to their vehicles so they could head to the station.

**Meanwhile Back at the Station**

JJ walked through the doors of the station and headed to the room that was set up for them. She saw Hotch come out of the room and then him on the phone. As she walked past she gave a little wave to let him know that she was here and then she walked into the room and sat next to Emily. When Emily heard someone sit down next to her she looked up and smiled at JJ. "Hey JJ, sorry you had to hear about this now. I don't know why someone would be killing James Simmons's stalking victims. It has been like twenty-five years since he stalked me." JJ nodded "how many stalking victims were there?" Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair once again "there were eight stalking victims JJ, I was the last one. Before you ask, Hotch already asked what order they are being killed in, they are being killed in the order that they were stalked in. I will be the last he goes after, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." JJ nodded asked Emily "are you truly okay or are you just putting on a façade?" Emily sighed "I am okay for the most part. I mean none of us were friends until we found out that we had James in common. We were all friends for a month before school ended. We lost contact a couple months after we got out and then saw each other at the ten year reunion. I haven't seen any of them since." JJ nodded and asked "who were the other two victims?" Emily stood up because she was starting to feel antsy but replied "I told Hotch the next person who was stalked was Alyssa Ray and the person after that was Katrina Pope. After I told Hotch he left the room and started to call someone." JJ nodded and realized that she just re-questioned Emily. "Sorry I walked right in after that and I just questioned you again." Emily waved off her concern and when she looked up she saw Hotch reentering the room. "Hotch what did you find out from Garcia?" JJ turned to the door and the same time that Hotch had looked up "Alyssa Ray is missing and by what the cops have been telling me each women was missing for two days before they find the body and he puts them open spaces. So that means he keeps them for two days." He wondered _is she worried that we won't catch him in time or is she thinking about something else._ He sat down at the table and looked at the boards wondering what they were going to do next and how they were going to protect Emily.

Soon after all of this happened Dave, Morgan, and Reid all walked into the station and headed straight to the conference room where they were set up. Before Morgan could even open his mouth Emily stated "James Simmons is our primary suspect." That made Reid and Morgan pause but Dave pushed past them and knelt next to Emily and asked "how are you?" Emily felt like she was about to scream and JJ snickered a little and Dave looked at her and JJ answered his unasked question "people keep asking her that it is unsettling for her and as you can see she doesn't like it when too many people ask her that." Emily turned to Dave and then JJ before stating "I am right here guys." That got a chuckle out of everyone including Hotch. Emily turned to the rest of the group "guys we need to decide on something and I was wanting to wait until everybody was here." Reid looked from Emily to Hotch and then to JJ and asked "decided on what exactly?" Emily waved to Hotch who sat up straight and looked at the team before saying "whether or not we should tell the police about Emily's past with the victims and if Garcia can find James Simmons in the city that we have a suspect. So what is y'alls opinion on this matter?" Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Dave all looked at each other when Hotch added "Alyssa Ray was kidnapped today and we have roughly two days to find her alive. After that there is only one more person before Emily." Reid spoke up "we should go ahead and tell him but after Garcia has confirmed that he is in the city." Suddenly a cellphone and everyone checked their cells and when Emily checked hers she saw Garcia's name on the screen so Emily answer "before you ask Garcia I am fine." Garcia immediately shot back "well that's a fine hello Gumdrop." Emily shook her head and said "sorry Garcia too many people have asked me that question today." Garcia nodded and said "I understand. I was just calling to let you know that since James Simmons got out of jail a year ago he has been in Jacksonville." All that Emily thought was _crap_ when she saw everyone's faces she knew she forgot something but she held up a finger and end the call with Garcia and turned back to everyone. "Sorry guys kind of forgot that detail. It has been so long since he had been put in jail that I forgot about it. Let's get it over with and tell the detective." Everybody nodded but it was Hotch who moved outside the room to get the detective.

When the detective came back in he asked "what do y'all have for me?" Emily looked at everyone and then back at the detective "we have a possible suspect." The looked shocked but asked "how did y'all get a possible suspect in only two hours." Everyone looked at Emily and then said "because I am linked to these women and we all shared something in high school with a single person." The detective looked at the entire team and stated "did y'all know about this connection before you came here?" Hotch shook his head but said "we only figured it out on the plane ride over here. When we were briefing on the case she didn't recognize the faces or the names. Before you ask the connection that Prentiss has with the victims is that they were all stalked by James Simmons in high school. He got out of jail a year ago and has been in this city since then." The detective looked at the entire team once again and turned to Emily and said "so Agent Prentiss is a target?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question but Emily answered it anyways "yes I am. I will be the last and final target." The detective sat down at the table and asked "why do you say that?" Emily looked to the team and Hotch starting talking "she will be the last and final target because from what Prentiss has been saying the victims were killed in the order that they were stalked and she was the last stalking victim." The detective nodded and then asked "do y'all know where this James Simmons lives?" Suddenly Garcia popped up on the computer screen and said "oh yes we do. The address is 986 Kings St." Hotch looked at Emily and then the team and said "Morgan, Dave, Reid, and JJ go with the detective to the house. Prentiss stay here." Emily just nodded and stayed sitting while everyone else, except for Hotch, patted her shoulder as they walked out of the room.

After everybody had left Hotch sat down and asked "what are you hiding about this?" Emily sighed and thought _of course he would notice. _"I am the main reason as to why he was in jail for the last twenty some years. After a month of him stalking me, and I knew he was stalking me because he left me photos and little gifts at my door. Each and every morning I woke up earlier than my parents so I could get them before my parents saw them. I was the first one to go to the police and I encouraged the other girls to do the same. The girls that came in after me started with the girl before me then the girl before her and so on and so on." Hotch sighed and ran his hand through his hair but then realized something "eight counts of just stalking doesn't give him twenty some years. Threatening the stalking victims and proof of the threat would." Emily remained silent and looked away from Hotch and down at the floor. Hotch saw her doing this and said "he threatened you and his victims didn't he?" Emily nodded "he also got ahold of each of us once to prove that he was serious. We each carried a scar on our shoulder until our parents found out and my mom, surprisingly, put up a large amount of money to get them treated so they could be removed. I however was stubborn and didn't let my mom get mine removed. I thought of it as a reminder, battle scar so to speak." Hotch chuckled when Emily said that she wouldn't let her mom remove her scar. When Emily saw him chuckle she hit him in the shoulder and gave him a look and he said "what? All I meant by that I remember your mother and can see you doing that. Anyways this was the police station that you filed with right?" Emily was still smiling and trying to control her laughter but said "yes it was. Maybe we can get the old case files and profile him then and see if the profile is the same, basically anyways. He evolved though if he is the killer. He could want revenge, if that is true; he is going to do the worst overkill on me." Hotch expression remained neutral but said "then we need to stop the guy before he gets to you." Emily smiled and said "I know Hotch. We don't have to tell the rest team what I just told you right?" Hotch shook his head and said "you really want to complete the whole story from them? They know most of it anyways." Emily shook her head "fine but you can tell them because I don't want to be in the room when you do." Hotch chuckled and said "what think they might hurt you?" Right then Dave walked in and asked "who might hurt Emily?" Hotch and Emily clammed up and said "nobody." Dave shook his head but said "Hotch we found James Simmons he killed himself and by the looks and smell of him he did it almost exactly fourteen days ago. It was right before the killings started."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted lately I just got done with my finals at school. Now I have all summer to write this fanfic!

After Dave had said that both he and Hotch turned to Emily who then said "what? He is dead I don't know who would be after us then. Even if I did I would have to sit down when my head is clearer and then write down everyone that was involved." Dave looked at Emily with concern and asked "why do you need to clear your head?" Emily put her hands to her temple and said "for one I have had to recount what happened in my past more times than I wanted and it gave me a headache." Dave nodded and grabbed a Tylenol bottle of his inside pocket of his jacket and tossed it to her. Emily and Hotch then look at Dave who simply said "I need to keep them on me because I get frequent headaches." Hotch and Emily both nodded because they understood what he meant. They all pretty much got frequent headaches when on cases. All that Emily said was "thanks Dave." Then she took two pills out and tossed the bottle back to Dave and he put them back into his pocket. Dave then looked between Emily and Hotch and asked "so what were you two talking about?" Hotch looked to Emily who slightly shook her head so Hotch said "it deals nothing with the case anymore." Dave's head shot up at the last word "not anymore?" Hotch nodded and said "yes not anymore. James is dead. We need a new lead Dave." Right then the rest of the team came in and Morgan asked Emily "are you okay?" Emily shot draggers at him and he stopped right in his tracks and looked at Hotch "Hotch why is she looking at me like that?" Hotch and the other team members, except for Morgan of course laughed at Morgan's reaction and said "she is tired of people asking her that, so I suggest to not ask her anymore unless you want some bodily harm done to you." Emily finally cracked a smile and so did everyone else and the entire team started to laugh because they could all see Emily doing that.

When their laughter finally subsided Hotch said "it is after midnight so we should all head to the hotel to get some sleep so we can be restful and thinking straight in the morning. We will meet in the hotel's lobby at seven am. Room arrangements are as follow: JJ and Prentiss, Reid and Morgan, and myself and Rossi." Morgan groan and turned to Hotch and started to opened his mouth but when he saw Hotch's facial expression he shut up. Hotch smirked at what Morgan did and then said "we will divide up into two vehicles to go to the hotel. Morgan, Reid, and Rossi go in one and JJ, Prentiss y'all are with me." Everybody nodded and they headed to the appropriate vehicles. JJ and Emily sat in the back seat while Hotch drove to the hotel while Hotch was driving Emily had fallen asleep. Hotch spoke to JJ without looking at her "she might have nightmares tonight be careful." JJ nodded and said "Thanks for the heads up. Recounting what happened tired her out huh?" Hotch nodded and JJ asked "she told you want she was hiding from us earlier didn't she?" Hotch nodded again but said "it no longer really matters to the case. A part might come up later but not all of it." JJ nodded and said "she doesn't want to talk about?" To Hotch it sounded more like a statement than a question so all he did was nod. JJ then let out a sigh of relief as she thought _at least she has someone to talk to. _When Hotch pulled into the hotel's parking lot JJ touched Emily's shoulder and whispered into her here "Emily we're at the hotel you need to wake up." As Emily stirred she said "JJ?" JJ smiled as she said "yeah Em it's me. Come on. I'll grab your bag." Emily nodded and got out of the SUV and waited for JJ to grab their bags. Since they had already been checked in on their way over all they had to do use see the front desk. When the three of them got into the library Hotch told JJ "go ahead and get y'alls key I'll wait for everyone else." JJ nodded and guided Emily over to the desk and when they reached the desk JJ said "Agents Prentiss and Jareau checking into their rooms. We already have a room for us and four other agents we just need our key." The lady behind the counter nodded and searched the computer for the agents' names and said "here is your keys and your room number is 588." JJ nodded and grabbed her keys and then said "thank you. The other agents will be here soon." The lady nodded and got the other keys ready. Hotch and Dave were room 590 and Morgan and Reid had room 575. JJ then led Emily to the elevator and hit the floor five button and when they reached the floor Emily had woke up enough to get herself to the room. As soon as they got changed, after entering the room, she crashed on to the bed and fell asleep thinking of what happened today.

JJ slowly climbed into bed she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep this case because of her going to be making sure Emily doesn't get too far into her nightmares if she has any. Two hours later, just as JJ was starting to close her eyes, JJ heard movement and murmurings coming from the other bed so she got up from her bed and walked over to Emily's bed and saw that Emily was tossing and turning in her bed so JJ knelt next to it. "Emily you need to wake." Since she was not waking up JJ grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her but this time Emily punched JJ in her sleep and Emily said "James don't touch me." By now JJ was really worried so while holding her nose JJ grabbed her key left the room and went to get Hotch. Luckily he was just next door. When JJ knocked on the door she heard footsteps and then saw Dave opened the door when Dave saw JJ bloody nose he said "what happened?" All JJ could get out was "get Hotch. Emily is having a nightmare and I can't wake her up." Dave went back into the room and Hotch came back to the door with them. Dave made sure he had a key and the three of them went back to JJ and Emily's room. JJ handed Hotch her key and he opened the door and walked into the room ahead of JJ and Dave and headed straight to Emily's, who was still having a nightmare, bed. Dave took JJ to the bathroom and grabbed and hand towel and pressed it against her nose to stop the bleeding. It took a minute to stop the bleeding and when it did Dave asked "what happened JJ?" JJ was quiet for a second before saying "Emily punched me in her sleep." Dave shook his head "why did she though?" JJ remained silent at that for a moment but said "sorry but I would rather not say. It is between me and Emily and Hotch most likely already knows." Dave nodded and said "okay that's fine." JJ nodded and headed out of the bathroom and saw that Emily was up and crying on Hotch's shoulder.

When JJ walked in Emily looked up and saw JJ's face and asked "JJ are you okay?" JJ nodded and said "yeah I'm fine." JJ looked at Dave who caught the look and then left. JJ then said "Emily do you remember what you said to me after I tried to lightly shake you awake and before you punched me?" Emily went wide eyed when JJ said that but shook her head. JJ then slowly starting walking towards Emily and sat down next to her and said "you said "James don't touch me" were you remembering what happened to you back in high school?" Emily nodded but asked "which shoulder did you grab?" JJ thought for a moment and then said "left." Emily nodded "that explains why I reacted the way I did. James grabbed my left shoulder and slightly cut me. I still have the scar." She pulled down the shoulder of her shirt so JJ and Hotch could see. JJ then said "I'm sorry Emily I didn't know that you would react like that. Just to let you know if James hadn't been dead and everyone else on the team knew about this I am sure that either Morgan, Dave, and even Reid would have done some damage." Emily cracked a smile which made Hotch relax a little. Emily then said "yeah I know. Thanks for sending Dave out. Hotch already knew but I don't want many people knowing right now that James hurt me." JJ smiled "I understand. I figured that Hotch already knew what was going on." When both Emily and Hotch looked at her JJ said "Hotch I saw how you came out of the room. You looked worried like you knew why she was having nightmares." Hotch nodded "yeah I knew. She told me after you guys left to go find James. Okay I am going to leave y'all need some actual sleep. See y'all in a few hours. Night Emily, JJ." Both Emily and JJ said "night Hotch" as he walked out the door. As JJ climbed back into bed she said "so he calls you Emily when the others aren't around huh?" Emily blushed slightly and said "shut up JJ." Emily threw a pillow at her and then Emily said "go to sleep JJ you haven't got any yet." JJ smiled and said "you'll have to explain this to me later. Just be glad I am not telling Pen." Emily laughed and said "I know and I thank you for not telling her. She would fly down here herself if she knew everything going on." JJ laughed and said "lets follow yours and Hotch's advice and go to sleep." Emily nodded and they both fell asleep.

The alarm in the room went off two hours later at six o'clock. Emily got up and turned off the alarm before JJ could wake up. Emily hopped into the shower and after she was done she wrapped a towel around her and went back into the bedroom and woke up JJ and told her "the shower is open." JJ nodded and got up to take a quick shower before having to meet with the rest of the team downstairs. As Emily was getting changed she started to think about who would want to hurt her and the other victims. She didn't realize she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding until she felt the bed shift and she looked up and saw JJ sitting next to her fully dressed. "Hey Emily what are you thinking about?" Emily sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair and said "who else would want to kill the victims." JJ nodded because she figured that was what Emily was thinking about. She then said "come on lets finish getting ready its almost seven o'clock. Emily nodded and headed back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. After she got it almost dry she stopped and headed back into the bedroom where JJ was there waiting for her so they could head down to the lobby to wait for the rest of the team. When they got down there Morgan and Reid were already there and when Morgan saw JJ's nose he said "dang girl what happened to your face?" Emily looked guilty but only for a fraction of a second but Morgan didn't see it. JJ said "I tripped over my go bag a hit the edge of the table in the room. Me and Emily cleaned it up though." JJ smiled at Emily who just nodded. A couple minutes after they down Hotch and Dave joined them. Hotch sat next to Emily and Dave sat next to JJ. Hotch then spoke up "since James Simmons is dead we need to profile the kills and hopefully soon because Alyssa Ray has until tomorrow at most. Prentiss have you thought of anyone else who would want to hurt the victims and most likely you?" Emily shook her head "I have thought about it this morning but no one comes to mind. Yet." Everyone heard that last word and Dave said "well as soon as you think of a name tell us." Emily glared at Dave and said "you think I don't know that Dave?" Dave froze at that and tried to back track "I know you that Emily but I was just reminding you." Emily raised an eyebrow to that and Dave then said "I shut up now and get my foot out of my mouth." Reid then looked at Emily and smiled as he said "that would be best Dave Emily looks ready to do some bodily harm." Hotch smirked at that and saw that Emily had a small smile on her face as she replied "you're right Reid I would." Reid had to laugh at that. As they were eating Emily kept on thinking and then something clicked in her brain. She tapped JJ's shoulder and whispered in her ear "we need to go back to the room." JJ nodded and the two stood up and just as Hotch opened his mouth Emily said "just going back to the room for something will be back soon." All that Hotch did was nod and watch and the two female agents walked to the elevators.

After they got up to the room JJ turned to Emily and asked "Em what was that about?" All that Emily did was go through her go bag and grabbed her phone. JJ watched as Emily dialed a number and then she heard "Garcia I need you to go to my apartment and find my yearbook from my high school year of 1988." JJ shot her a look and Emily held up her hand. "Okay thanks Garcia send it down here on the fastest shipping you can. We need it tonight if possible. Don't fly down here yourself either Hotch will throw a fit." JJ smiled at that. "You're the best Garcia! Well I have to go now Hotch might wonder where I disappeared to." JJ nodded at that and mouthed _yeah he will _Emily mouthed _knock it off. _JJ smiled as Emily hung up the phone. JJ then asked "so what was that about?" All Emily said was "I will tell you later. I just remembered something, might not pan out." JJ nodded at that because she understood. After that they both went back down to the others. When Hotch saw the two of them coming down and saw them talking softly he wondered what was going on. After they sat down though he noticed that they remained quiet so he figured he would ask Emily later.

After they had finished breakfast Hotch said that they were leaving for the station in five minutes. After everyone had left except Emily and Hotch, who stayed behind, Hotch looked at Emily from across the table and asked "Emily what did you remember?" Emily sighed as she thought _of course he would notice that something was off _but she told him "a face, can't remember name but Garcia is sending my senior yearbook down here on the fastest mail carrier possible." After seeing his face she said "don't worry she isn't flying down herself I made sure of that." Hotch smiled at that and said "I bet you said something that made her fear coming down." Emily laughed "that I did. After my yearbook arrives we will have another lead. Now just wondering why have you been calling me Emily when it has been basically just us two since yesterday? You basically never call me Emily you usually only call me Prentiss so what is up?" Hotch froze at her question right as he opened his mouth the other came down so he said "I'll tell you later when we are alone again."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 5

After everybody had come downstairs Hotch said "okay let's go to the police station. We need a lead or Alyssa Ray will be dead and found by tomorrow. Ride with the same people you did yesterday." Everybody nodded and went to the vehicles so they could head to the station. When Hotch, JJ, and Emily got into the SUV JJ asked "so Emily what did you remember?" Emily looked at JJ and said "a face." JJ looked at Emily and said "that's why you wanted Garcia to send down your senior yearbook." When JJ said it Emily knew it was a statement but nodded anyways so JJ knew that she was actually listening. Hotch looked over at Emily and saw that she was just putting on a façade and that she looked extremely worried. He knew that they only had about five days before she would get kidnapped and he knew that concerned her. Emily was just staring out of the window watching the scenery pass by, thinking about the case and her past. She was trying to put a name to the face she remembered just an hour before.

At the time when they arrived at the station Emily did not notice at first. Hotch had to tap her on the shoulder to make her notice they had arrived. After Emily was shaken out of her reverie she heard Hotch asked "are you okay?" Emily nodded and hopped out of the vehicle and said "lost in my past." Dave looked over from where he was standing he saw that Emily had a lost look in her eyes. Emily saw that Dave was watching her and after she had reached where he was before he even opened his mouth she said "got lost in my past. I'm fine. Just trying to put a name to the face I remembered. Garcia is sending my senior yearbook down here so I can long for the face and put the name to it." Dave shook his head in disbelief before saying "okay. How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Emily smirked at that and said "after being on this team for a while I can read most of the team." She then lowered her voice "the only one I can't figure out is Hotch." Dave laughed and said "I just started to figure out how to read him and I have been working with him for about twenty years." Emily laughed at that and quieted just before Hotch walked up behind her. He then asked "what's so funny." Dave and Emily looked at each other and then back at Hotch and said "nothing." Hotch smiled and said "even if y'all were joking about me it's good to see you in a better mood guys."

When the three of them walked into the station Hotch said "Reid and Morgan work on a geographical profile and tell us what you come up with. JJ and Dave you will work with me to examine each of the photos from the crime scenes. Look for every single detail. Emily keep trying to remember the name for the face you remembered." They all nodded went to do the jobs Hotch had assigned them to do. For the next three hours the team was doing the jobs that they were assigned. Reid and Morgan went to the conference room that had boards with the geographical data. JJ, Dave, and Hotch went to the other conference room that had all the photos set up from the crime scenes. Emily went to an interview room so she could have peace and quiet so she could properly think. All that she brought in with her was a sketch pad and a notebook. The sketch pad was for Emily to sketch out the face and then the notepad was for any names that came up with that face. After the first two hours and Reid and Morgan not finding anything for the geographical profile Morgan joined Hotch, JJ, and Dave. While Reid went to check on Emily in the interview room and see if she wanted to bounce ideas with someone.

When Reid got into the room he could see that Emily was hard at work at something and when he walked over he saw that it was a picture. A very detailed picture in fact by what he could see. When he sat down at the table he asked "is that the face you remember?" She didn't answer right away but Reid watched as she put the finishing touches on the picture and her putting her pencil down on the table. She then turned to Reid "yeah it is Reid." Then Emily thought of something "hey Reid did you ever see my senior yearbook?" Reid thought back for a second and replied "only in passing, why?" Emily slid the picture to him over the table and asked "did you see this anywhere?" Reid scanned over the picture and said "no but this face does have some similarities to your senior picture but not enough that I would think that it was you." That made her think for a second and then she asked "from what you saw of my yearbook did you see any similarities with anybody else?" Reid shook his head "I only saw one page and I didn't see anyone with similarities to this picture. I can help you look through the pictures once your yearbook gets here though. That might be helpful." Emily nodded and said "thanks Spence that would be helpful."

Just then Emily looked up and out the open door and saw someone that shouldn't be there. She then asked Reid "uh Reid what is Kevin doing here?" Reid's head shot up at that and looked to where Emily was looking and saw Kevin and looked as surprised as she did and said "I don't know Em, but let's go find out." The two of them stood up and walked over to Kevin. Emily turned to him and asked "Kevin what are you doing here?" Kevin just held out a small package and said "Garcia sent me because you threaten her not to come down here. She figured this was the fast way possible so y'all could save Alyssa Ray." Emily shook her head as she took the package from Kevin as she thought _of course she found a loophole to what I had said._

Just as Emily grabbed the book she heard a noise from behind her so she turned around and saw that everyone in the was in the conference room came out and when JJ saw what was in Emily's hand she laughed and said "Pen figured out a way to get it here faster than mailing without her breaking her promise to you huh?" Emily smiled and then nodded "yeah she did. But now we most likely have our answers now. Kevin go back to DC please I'll contact Pen over the computer as soon as I get back in the room." Kevin nodded and said "will do and be sure to do that right away Pen might already know that I am here." Morgan and Dave smirked at that while Morgan said "she most likely does." While Dave said "Em what did Kevin come down to give you again?" Emily smiled while Hotch just smirked as Emily said "my yearbook hopefully it will give us what we need to help solve this case. Now I have to go talk to Pen before she contacts me and she is even more upset with me." Emily turned around and Hotch led her into the conference room.

Kevin watched as Emily and Hotch walked away and turned to everybody else and asked "what is up with them two?" JJ and Dave smiled while Morgan and Reid frown. Morgan then asked "what do you mean?" Kevin looked at JJ and Dave and then Morgan and Reid before saying "I see it, JJ sees it, and Dave sees it. I will not tell Garcia but I bet they will admit their feeling by the end of this case." Morgan look at Reid then said "care to make that a wager?" JJ and Dave shared a look with Kevin and JJ said "I put down twenty buck that they will." Dave thought about it and said "same twenty bucks on by the end of this case." Kevin looked around "twenty bucks as well that they will by the end of this case. Now I have to take my leave. JJ, Dave tell me what happens when we get back I want to know if I get my twenty bucks or not." Dave and JJ smiled and said "don't worry we will!" With that Kevin had left. After he had left Morgan turned to JJ and Dave and said "you really think Em and Hotch will get together?" The two of them smiled and said "yes we do." Reid then said "well I'm not sure if it will be by the end of this case but I think that they will eventually get together. I mean it only makes sense." Morgan turned to Reid and said "you too?" Reid smiled and nodded. JJ and Dave chuckled at how clueless Morgan was with the feelings between Hotch and Emily.

While all that was happening Emily and Hotch were in the conference room calling Garcia. When Garcia answered the call on her computer she said "Garcia speaking" Emily looked at Garcia and said "you found a loophole." Garcia smiled "yes I did. You are grateful right?" Emily smiled and said "yes I am, because Alyssa has about a day left. So this will help us." Hotch then turned to Garcia with an emotionless face and said "if you pull something like that again you will be on probation." Garcia froze at that but said "yes sir I understand." Suddenly Garcia saw Hotch and Emily laugh and she realized that she had been duped so she said "ha ha ha very funny sir. When did you get a sense of humor?" When he had sobered up he said "I have had one but I just don't usually show it at work." Garcia smiled and said "I got that now. Okay Garcia signing off." After Garcia was logged of Emily shut the computer and turned to Hotch. "So you want to talk now?" Hotch looked to her to everyone outside of the room and said "sure. Well I have been calling you Emily when we are basically alone because I care about you." Emily smiled and patted his hand and said "I care about you too. I figured that was what it was but I wanted to hear you say it. Just curious why didn't you tell me before?" Hotch sighed and said "I don't know I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself because I figured you wouldn't like me the same way." Emily's smile faltered at that for a second but asked "why wouldn't I feel the same way?" Hotch sighed and ran his hands through his hair and said "because I have been broken, because I don't show my emotions to anybody, because I am a shell of what I used to be." Emily sighed and said "don't you think I have pretty much the same reasons for not telling you? We both had a monster come after us but we both survived and it made us stronger. Now we can finish this conversation later. Reid is going to help me look at the pictures in my yearbook and compare it with my sketch." Hotch nodded and watched as she exited the room and as she walked over to Reid. Hotch watched as Emily and Reid headed back to the interview room to look through the yearbook that Kevin had delivered.

After Emily and Reid entered the interview room Emily opened the package and dumped out her yearbook onto the table and opened it to the senior photos. Emily and Reid were bent over the table looking at the yearbook and as they were looking Reid noticed something after he saw each one of the victims "hey Emily each one of you, the victims, have similarities to the face you drew. Did James Simmons have a girlfriend after he stalked y'all?" Emily thought for a moment and then said "oh my gosh" and Reid said "what?" But all he did was watch as Emily flipped through the yearbook looking for a name and when she found it she said "this is her. They dated after he stalked us and she hated all of us because we put him in jail. If I remember correctly they got married while he was in jail." Reid stood up and ran into the next room and said "Hotch we have a name!" Everyone in the room turned to Reid and Dave said "well what is it?" Emily then came in ad said her name is "MaryAnn Star or MaryAnn Simmons if I remember correctly."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a while to write this. Been a little busy.

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 6

Dave looked at Emily ad said "Are you sure that's her name?" Emily pulled out the sketch and the yearbook so they could see the differences. After Morgan walked over to look at the two he said "yeah that's her, the pictures are identical. I'll call Garcia." When Garcia popped up on the screen she said "hello lovelies what do you need me to do now?" Emily then came into the view of the camera fully and said "Garcia I need you to run both of these name, MaryAnn Star and MaryAnn Simmons. They are the same person I just can't remember if she got married or not." She Garcia nod and then she type furiously on her computer and then after Garcia got the information that she was searching Garcia turned back to the camera and said "MaryAnn Simmons formerly MaryAnn Star got married in 1990 in prison to James Simmons. Before that she went to the same high school as the other victims. Since 1988 and up until a couple years ago, when James Simmons got released, however she sent multiple threatening to each of James's stalking victims." With that last comment everyone looked at Emily and she said "what? At the time I didn't think that they meant anything. Garcia show them the emails she sent me." Garcia nodded and pulled up each email that was sent to Emily by MaryAnn.

When Garcia pulled them up and the team got them on the tablets that they had Morgan said "Em you seriously didn't think anything of these at the time?" Emily rolled her eyes and said "at the time yes, I knew her as a sweet girl then who saw the best in everyone and wouldn't harm a fly. And anyways I showed it to the police and they said they keep an eye out for anything suspicious, nothing happened. Soon after it was summer and Hotch showed up for my mother's protection detail and the cops seeing a FBI agent stopped coming by because they figured that I was safe." Hotch looked at Emily and said "you mean I came right after everything happened?" Emily nodded her head and said "I thought my mother told you about this then so you would know what was going on, because I showed her the emails too." Hotch nodded and said "she said to keep an eye out on you but she never told me why." Emily scoffed and said "of course my mother wouldn't go into details too worried about protecting her image." Rossi chuckled at that and said "she wasn't that bad was she?" Everybody except Rossi said "she is." Rossi looked at all of them and said "y'all meet her?" Reid, JJ, and Morgan nodded and JJ said "yeah she brought in a case for a friend and we could practically she the dislike for her mother coming off of Emily." Rossi laughed at and then Reid said "I have to honest she kinda scared me." Emily laughed and said "you wouldn't be the first right Hotch? I remember a couple times your men were scared of her." Hotch thought back for a moment and said "yeah there were a couple times that they were afaird of her but could you blame them?" Morgan watched this interaction between them and thought _dang it the others were right I am about to be out sixty dollars. _Reid was also watching this encounter and sent Dave a text "count me in on bet I'll bet twenty as well by end of this case." When Dave's phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it out and since he saw Reid's name he school his face and when he read it it was a good thing he did and when Hotch saw him texting back Hotch said "whose that Dave?" Dave then smiled before putting it away waiting to send the text til later and said "someone who was wanted to meet up with me at D.C. but I told them I couldn't since I wasn't there." To Dave this served two purposes. One reason was to get Hotch off his back and the second was to see what JJ's reaction would be. He didn't see any reaction so he internally sighed.

After that comment JJ's breath got slightly caught in her throat when he had said that. After Will left her last year she started to realize her feeling for Dave. She also thought that he never felt the same way and what he had just said proved that to her. Hotch then cleared his throat and said in a tone that was not be argued with "let's get back to business shall we? Garcia what else did you find." Garcia who watched everything that went down was starting to wonder what was going on here. Nevertheless she said "well there is much else. But I do have her address so y'all can go talk with her. Its 672 Madison Avenue Jacksonville North Carolina." Hotch nodded and said "okay thanks Garcia. Contact us if you find anything else." Garcia nodded and the screen went black and Reid flipped down the lid to the laptop. "So who is going to interview her?" Everyone looked at each other and then Morgan said "well Emily can't because there is a possibility MaryAnn is the UnSub. So how about me and Rossi go interview her?" Hotch nodded at that and said "okay. Report back anything you find out." They both nodded and left the room.

JJ looked at everyone left in the room and then said "well what are we going to do?" They all thought for a moment before Reid said "how about we see who in the neighborhood saw the victims the day they died and re-interview the families to see if we missed anything." Hotch nodded and said sounds like a plan. Reid JJ get the dates each woman disappeared and go around town and see who saw them that day. Myself and Emily will re-interview the families." Reid just stared at Hotch and Hotch said "what?" Reid actually laughed "you called Emily by her first name and not Prentiss." Hotch then realized his mistake a mumbled a small curse under his breath. JJ laughed and said "you are just going to keep slipping up until you call her that in front of the whole team." Hotch then had to chuckle and said "who all knows?" JJ smiled "everyone except Morgan. Even Kevin knows." Emily laughed and walked over and patted Hotch's back and said "you know I can't believe that almost everyone saw that we liked each other but we couldn't see it." JJ and Reid smiled and said "well we'll go and talk to the locals." Hotch nodded and turned his back on them so he could face Emily.

Hotch looked at Emily for a moment and even though she was smiling the smile did not reach her eyes. So he asked "are you okay?" Emily shook her head but said "I will be as soon as we catch the S.O.B that killed my classmates. Preferably before I get taken by the UnSub." A light bulb went off in Hotch's head and so he said "so you're worried that we won't find them in time?" Emily nodded her head but said "wouldn't you be worried at least a little bit if something like this was happening to you?" Hotch nodded his head and said "I understand where you are coming from. How about we interview the families and then grab some lunch?" Emily smiled and said "asking me out already? And on a case? Wow what did you do with SSA Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch laughed and after he sober up a little said "It is not a date but we can have one after the case. The lunch will just be between two colleges that are between interviews" with a smile on his face. Emily smiled when she heard the first part and so she said "I would love to go on a date with you after the case." Hotch smiled at that and said "good. Now let's go start these interviews. We have a long afternoon ahead of us."

While this was happening JJ and Reid were in the SUV and on their way into town Reid pulled out his cell and called Dave. When Dave answered he said "what's up Reid?" JJ and Reid smiled before JJ said "Dave put in on speaker so Morgan can hear." Dave had an idea of what they were going to say and put it on speaker and said "you're on speaker now." Reid then said "Morgan you owe us money." Dave laughed and said "it was about time!" JJ and Reid laughed and said "I know! Morgan I still can't believe you missed it." Morgan scowled at that and said "what made y'all notice it?" Reid glanced at JJ and said "you ever saw them looking at each and then quickly looking away like they were caught?" Morgan thought back and said "no" Dave laughed and said "well we just got to the house we have to go." JJ nodded but realized that he couldn't see her so she said "okay bye." With that JJ hung up the phone and Reid asked "so how long have you liked Dave?" JJ froze at that and said "what do you mean? I don't like Dave." Reid laughed "yeah you do. And just to let you know he actually wasn't supposed to be meeting with anyone he just had to make up an excuse for answering my text. He like you too you know?" JJ let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in and said "thanks Reid. How is it that you notice things faster than others when you don't have successful relationships?" Reid was silent for a minute and JJ realized what she said and then she tried to correct herself and then Reid laughed at how she was acting and said "don't worry JJ I know what you meant. I don't know I just do." JJ nodded and said "okay let's stop here at the dry cleaners and see if they saw any of the women before they disappeared." Reid nodded and JJ pulled off the road to the dry cleaners and parked the SUV and the two of them walked into the building.

When JJ and Reid walked into the building they walked up to the counter and since no one was at the counter they rang the bell that was sitting there. After a minute later a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties walked out to the counter and said "how can I help y'all?" JJ looked at Reid and then back at the woman and said "my name is SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Spencer Reid we are from the FBI have you seen any of these women in the last two weeks around here?" The woman looked at the pictures and pointed to Jane Mayberry and said "I saw her about five days ago, why?" Reid looked at JJ and he knew that the same thought both crossed their mind _she saw Jane Mayberry the day she went missing. _All that Reid said though was "she's dead she went missing on the day you saw her." The woman expression showed that she was shocked and she said "she was in here that morning doing her laundry she left at about ten. I didn't see her after that though." JJ nodded and said "okay thank you for your time." With that JJ and Reid left the laundry mat and Reid said "where to next?" JJ thought for a moment and said "the diner, the shack, so we can interview the waiters and waitresses." Reid nodded "sounds good. So how long have you liked Rossi?" JJ smiled and laughed "for a while, do you think anyone else knows?" Reid smiled and said "most likely everyone except Morgan, since he is clueless with the relationships within our team and then Dave is most likely clueless since people who like each other don't see what is right in front of them." JJ groaned "great this is going to be interesting. Just curious do y'all have a bet on how long it will take me and Dave to get together?" Reid shook his head but said "thanks for the idea JJ I might start a bet on that." JJ shook her head "no! Spence don't please." Reid laughed and said "I was just joking JJ, don't worry I won't."

Just then they pulled into the diner and walked into the diner and walked up to the cash register. When they got up there a girl who looked like she was seventeen asked "Hello now how can I help you?" JJ cleared her throat and asked "well I am SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Spencer Reid and we have a couple question if you saw any of the women we have picture of in the last two weeks can you step to the side for a moment?" The waitress, whose name was Patricia, turned and said "I need somebody to take over at the register for me" then she turned back to JJ and Reid and said "we could step outside to talk." JJ and Reid nodded and Reid said "okay let's go." After they stepped out JJ pulled out the pictures and showed it to Patricia. After looking at the photos Patricia said "I know all of these women. They were regulars they all came here right up until they went missing." Reid nodded and said "okay thanks for your time." Patricia said "sure now I have to go back to my shift." JJ and Reid nod and then turned to leave and after they got into the vehicle and Reid called Hotch "hey Hotch each one of the victims was a regular at the diner that was called the shack. There was a teenage girl who works there that saw them each time they were in there including the days they went missing her name is Patricia. We don't know last name though." JJ could only hear one side so all she heard was "alright Hotch I'll call Garcia as soon as we get back to the station and see if she can find anything on Patricia." She then heard "alright Hotch we'll talk to you later." Reid then turned back to JJ and said "we need to head back to the station to call Garcia." JJ nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the police station.

When they got to the station they headed into the conference room and opened up the laptop and when Garcia popped up on the screen she said "what's up guys? Need anything?" JJ nodded and said "yeah we have a first name. We need to see if it has any connect with anybody or anything with the case. The name is Patricia." Garcia nodded and said "okay will do. I'll get back to you once I find something" Garcia had been working on her computer for the past hour when she got a phone call from Emily and Hotch and suddenly her computer dinged. Garcia turned back towards the computer and called JJ and Reid back and said "Patricia is James Simmons daughter. She eighteen and she was born on February 19, 1994." JJ and Reid's eye bugged out at that and JJ said "thanks Garcia we'll talk to you later." Reid pulled out his cell phone to call Hotch and after Hotch answered Reid said "Patricia, the waitress from the diner called the shack, is James Simmons daughter."

Another Author's Note: Has a little fluff. Sorry if you don't like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I just want to thank the reviewer** anon **in my author's note because they do not have an account. So anon thank you for your review it means a great deal to me. As with every other review I get. Also most if not all of this chapter will be happening before they found out about Patricia so you might see some overlap. This is going to be a long one. Just warning you. I rewrote the last paragraph of ch 6 so you might want to reread that first.

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

Chapter 7

**With Dave and Morgan **

After they left the police station they pulled up the directions to MaryAnn's house and Dave said "by the way Morgan Reid is now in on the bet as well." Morgan mumbled a curse under his breath and said "of course he is. So what about you feelings for JJ are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Dave sighed and looked out the window of the SUV and said "I don't know Morgan does she even feel the same way about me?" Morgan sighed and shot a quick glance at Dave and said "I don't know for sure but I bet she does." Dave nodded and said "if that is true she did not like what I said earlier." Morgan nodded and said "yup." After that they rode in complete silence until they reached MaryAnn's house. When they reached MaryAnn's house they got out of the SUV and walked up to the door and knocked on it. After about a minute Dave and Morgan saw a woman who looked like she was in her forties and she said "what can I do for you?" Dave and Morgan looked at each other and then back at the woman and Morgan said "are you MaryAnn Simmons?" The woman nodded and said "yes I am why?" Dave then stepped up and said "Ma'am did you know anything about the murders that have been happening around here?" MaryAnn shook her head "no I don't why what is going on?" Morgan then asked, since she seemed clueless, "Ma'am where is your husband?" MaryAnn just looked at them and said "he has been on a business trip this past month he should be back in a couple days."

Dave and Morgan looked at each other and they both thought _this woman is either clueless or just a very good actress. _Dave then cleared and said "Ma'am your husband has been found dead today and he has been dead for the past two weeks. Looks like suicide. Also the women that have been murdered are the ones that James stalked in high school." MaryAnn broke down crying right after Dave had said that her husband had been found dead. After he said the last part she said "can I see the pictures of the faces to confirm that?" Dave nodded and handed her the photos of MaryAnn nodded and said "yeah that's them but there are three others. Listen after I started dating him in high school and the trail came up I supported him and I hated the women who said the things that he did to them and I still hated them right up until he got out of jail because he was now free but I accepted the fact that he did what they said he did, but I didn't want them dead. I talked with all of them except one." Dave and Morgan looked up at that and Morgan said "which one didn't you talk to?" MaryAnn thought for a second and said "Emily Prentiss" Dave and Morgan nodded and Dave said "well thank you for your time Ma'am." With they turned around and went back to the SUV so they could report back to the others about what they found out.

**With Hotch and Emily**

After everyone left the station Hotch looked at Emily for a moment and even though she was smiling the smile did not reach her eyes. So he asked "are you okay?" Emily shook her head but said "I will be as soon as we catch the S.O.B that killed my classmates. Preferably before I get taken by the UnSub." A light bulb went off in Hotch's head and so he said "so you're worried that we won't find them in time?" Emily nodded her head but said "wouldn't you be worried at least a little bit if something like this was happening to you?" Hotch nodded his head and said "I understand where you are coming from. How about we interview the families and then grab some lunch?" Emily smiled and said "asking me out already? And on a case? Wow what did you do with SSA Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch laughed and after he sober up a little said "It is not a date but we can have one after the case. The lunch will just be between two colleges that are between interviews" with a smile on his face. Emily smiled when she heard the first part and so she said "I would love to go on a date with you after the case." Hotch smiled at that and said "good. Now let's go start these interviews. We have a long afternoon ahead of us." After he said that they walked out of the police station to conduct the interviews of the victims' families.

Hotch and Emily started the interview with the Sharps'. On their way over to the house Hotch asked Emily "so what can you tell me about the Sharps?" Emily answered him as she was looking out the window "they were a rich family that had ties with the school and my mom became friends with Mrs. Sharp. I was friends with their daughter Natasha, or as I called her Tash, she was younger than Tina. I hung out with most of the younger siblings of the stalking victims but didn't really talk to the stalking victims themselves until I started to get stalked. Besides that there isn't much to know about them." Hotch nodded and then said "Okay thank you for being honest with me. I take it that no one on this case knows this fact?" Emily nodded and so Hotch said "Okay at least I know. So, Emily you really would like to go on a date with me once we get back?" Emily turned to Hotch and smiled as she thought _of course he changed the subject_ "of course I would Aaron." Hotch smile at what Emily said and Emily saw the smile and said "What? You call me Emily when we are basically alone." Hotch laughed at that and when they reached a red light he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze before releasing her hand so he could drive again. As he did he said "I'm glad that you agreed to go on a date with me, Emily." Emily smiled and patted Hotch's knee and said "I am more than happy too, Aaron. I am just glad that you asked. I'm also so happy that Garcia hasn't caught wind of it because she would be calling me off the hook." Hotch laughed and said "I bet she would be. You know I can't believe that everyone but Morgan noticed how we felt about each other." Emily laughed and said "I know I can't believe that he calls himself a profiler. But then again we didn't notice each other feeling but I guess that might be because we just didn't want to profile each other like that because we might have been afraid of rejection." Hotch nodded in agreement and then said "Yeah I guess so. That is definitely a good explanation about us, but what about Morgan?" Emily laughed at that comment and replied "oh he has no excuse. You know how they were gathered around in the station earlier today?" Hotch nod and so Emily continued "Well I wonder if they started a bet going on us." Hotch laughed and agreed with Emily as they pulled up into the driveway of the house Hotch said "okay let's go talk with the Sharps." Emily nodded and they both got out of the car with Emily ahead of Hotch but Hotch had his hand on the small of her back but let it drop when they reached the front door and Emily rang the bell.

A minute later the door opened and a woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirty's stood there and said "Emily? What are you doing here?" Emily sighed as she thought _I did not expect her to be here _"Hey Tash, I am here about your sister's murder. We need to talk with you and any other family member that lives here." Tash nodded and led them into the living room where she and Mr. and Mrs. Sharp were sitting. When Mrs. Sharp saw Emily she said "Emily it's been way too long. How have you been?" Emily shook her head and said "good, but I am here to ask how Tina was acting before she went missing and was later killed. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner he is the leader of our team that is helping catch your daughter's killer." Mr. Sharp nodded and shook Hotch's hand and then said "Good to meet you." Hotch said "Good to meet you too. Like Emily said how was Tina acting before she was killed?" Mr. Sharp then finished what he was saying "Tina was acting normally right before she went missing, she did her normal routine and whatnot. I was wondering have you talked to their families yet?" Emily shook her head and said "no not yet planning on it." After that Emily stood up and hugged each one of them and said "well thank you for your time. I'm so sorry for your loss. Stay well. Bye Tash, Mr. and Mrs. Sharp." They all said bye to Emily and Hotch shook each one's hand and on their out Mr. Sharp spoke up "Emily take care of yourself. You need to be on your guard." Emily nodded and went back to Mr. Sharp and hugged him again and after she pulled back she said "I know. I also have people that are protecting me now." Mr. Sharp smiled and said "I can see that." Emily smiled and once again said "goodbye." With that last comment both Emily and Hotch walked out the door.

After they got back into the SUV Hotch said "so they knew you pretty well." Emily knew it was a statement and a question at the same time so she said "I was over at their house once a week to hang out with Tash so I wouldn't have to deal with my mom. Like I said before I hung out with the younger siblings of the victims. I was basically only at my house to sleep. You remember how my mom was." Hotch nodded his head and he knew there was more so he stayed silent as Emily continued "I started to stay at my house, when I wasn't in school, and not go anywhere after James injured my shoulder. I didn't want to go anywhere after that. You understand that right?" Hotch nodded and said "of course. You just wanted to stay safe after that. How long has it been since you talked to the younger siblings that you were friends with?" Emily ran her hands through her hair and she remembered the reason why she stopped and it didn't bring back good memories because of what she did. So Emily said "right before the Interpol mission that focused on Doyle." Hotch nodded his head and said "I figured. Now which family is next?" Emily thought for a second and said "the Lye's and they live on the other side of the city." Hotch nodded and kept on driving. Emily looked out the window and said "You know when I was being stalked, before I knew I was, I felt like someone was watching me. It was a creepy feeling. The first time I actually know someone was watching me was when a picture of me turned up on my doorstep with "a gift." After that I still went out it wasn't, like I said before, that James injured me that I stopped going out after school was done for the day." Hotch glanced over at Emily and said "just curious did you just want to tell me this story or does it have to do with the murders now?" Emily looked back at Hotch and said "kinda both. Was wanting to tell the story but what if they were all stalked? I mean it doesn't take too long to stab someone and then dump their body so I wonder if they were getting stalked again. I remember the other girls telling me that they didn't know they were being stalked until the "gifts" started to show up." Hotch nodded and said "that might be a good theory let's wait to hear from Reid and JJ to see if they have anywhere in common." Emily nodded and said "we are here. Just turn into this driveway right here." Hotch nodded and turned into the driveway that Emily had pointed out.

After they pulled into the driveway both Hotch and Emily got and walked to the front door. After Hotch knocked someone was at the door in less than a minute. The guy who opened the door said "hello how can I help you?" Hotch then said "I am SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI and this is SSA Emily Prentiss. We need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lye. Are they here right now?" The man nodded and said "they are in the living room you can follow me." Hotch and Emily followed the man into the living room and when they reached the living room Hotch said "Mr. and Mrs. Lye I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss we are from the FBI investigating your daughter's death." Mr. Lye stood up and said "Emily Prentiss how are you?" Emily looked at Hotch and then back at Mr. Lye and said "good but I will be better once this case is over." Mrs. Lye stood up and walked over to Emily and gave her a hug and then said "so what do you want to know about Kathy?" Emily, Hotch, and Mr. and Mrs. Lye walked over to the couch and sat down and Hotch said "we just want to how she was acting the day she went missing." Mr. Lye thought back and said "she wasn't acting weird but she did change up her routine. Instead "how do you know that? Did she still live here?" Mrs. Lye shook her head "she take our dog out with her. She picked him up later than she usually did. After that she went off to work. So it was mostly normal not much change." Emily nodded and said "okay thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Lye. Take care of yourselves. I am truly sorry for your loss." Mrs. Lye nodded and said "thank you" as she hugged Emily. Mr. Lye did the same thing and Mrs. Lye then said "Please be careful." Emily nodded and said "I will and I have a team to watch my back too. So don't worry they will make sure I am safe." Mr. Lye then turned to Hotch and said "Y'all better keep her safe." Hotch smiled at that and said "I will and I am sorry for your loss as well." After Mrs. Lye gave Emily a hug Emily and Hotch turned and left the house.

When they got back to the SUV Hotch asked "why were you close to this family?" Emily sighed as she remembered the reason why and then the day that everything changed so she said "I was friends with their daughter that was Kathy's twin, but she died our junior year. She was murder they found the killer a couple months after she was killed and he was put in jail for the past twenty four years and he was sentenced to life since he killed three others." Hotch leaned over and patted her hand and said "I'm sorry you lost a friend. Do you want to get lunch now or after interviewing the next family?" After Hotch said that he pulled out of the driveway as Emily thought for a moment and then said "After interviewing the Blythe's we can eat. They are just a couple minutes away in the next neighborhood over." Hotch nodded and said "sounds like a plan." Two minutes later they got into the next neighborhood and Emily told him where to go and after they pulled up Hotch asked "does this family know you too?" Emily nodded and said "all of the families know me. They just haven't seen me for a long time." Hotch nodded as they got out and headed up to the door.

After they rang the doorbell a young man opened the door and said "yes can I help you?" Emily then straightened up and said "My name is SSA Emily Prentiss and this is SSA Aaron Hotchner we are here about Tammy Blythe's murder. Can we talk to Mr. and Mrs. Blythe?" The young man nodded and said "come on in. Right this way just follow me." He led them into the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Blythe were sitting eating lunch and as they walked in they heard the young man say "mom, there are two FBI agents here. Their names are SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Aaron Hotchner. They are here about Tammy's death." Mrs. Blythe stood up when she heard Emily's name and walked over to her after she walked in and gave Emily a big hug and said "how are you Emily?" Just then Hotch's phone went off and he said "I'll be right back." When he stepped outside and said "Hotchner" he heard Reid say "hey Hotch each one of the victims was a regular at the diner that was called the shack. There was a teenage girl who works there that saw them each time they were in there including the days they went missing her name is Patricia. We don't know last name though." Hotch nodded even though he knew the Reid couldn't see him and said "Call Garcia have her run the name." He stood there as he heard "alright Hotch I'll call Garcia as soon as we get back to the station and see if she can find anything on Patricia." Hotch started to walk back towards the room as he said "I got to go we are at the Blythe's house." Before he hung up he heard ""alright Hotch we'll talk to you later." After that he hung up and stepped into the room as he heard Emily asked "how was Tammy acting the day she went missing?" The young man said "she was acting normally we went out to the movies the movies, since it was her day off and then we ate at the shack?" Hotch nodded but Emily said "the shack?" The young man then said "the diner down the street." Emily nodded and said "so she wasn't acting any different than usual?" The young man nodded his head. Mr. Blythe then said "she told me about a letter she received two days before but it seemed like an empty threat." Emily and Hotch's eyebrows shot up at and they wondered _I wonder if any of the others received letters _Emily then said "can we have the letter?" Mr. Blythe nodded and said "Jim go get it out of my office" Hotch then said "handle it by one edge only if you can."Jim nodded and went to go get it. After Jim got back and handed Hotch the all that it said was "You have sin. He who throws dirt is losing ground" Hotch then handed it to Emily and after she read it she was thinking on the same lines as Hotch _same line that was next to the bodies. _Emily then said "we need to keep this, for evidence, but thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Blythe." Mr. and Mrs. Blythe stood and shook both Emily and Hotch's hand and they both gave Emily a hug and said "bye Emily stay safe. Agent Hotchner keep her safe." Hotch nodded and said "I plan on it." With that they left the house and walked back to the SUV.

After they got into the SUV Emily said "is time to go eat lunch?" Hotch nodded and said "if you want." As soon as he said that Emily's stomach rumbled and Hotch busted out laughing and said "I guess it is time to get lunch" Emily then busted out laughing too and said "yeah it is. So where do you want to go?" Hotch immediately replied "anywhere but the shack. There is a possible suspect there." Emily nodded and said "okay how about the other diner that I saw before?" Hotch smiled and nodded before saying "sure. That will work." With that they pull out of the driveway and headed to the diner. On their way over to the diner Hotch said "Was it just you that was close to the families?" Emily shook her head and said "No my younger sister was. Before you ask why I never mention her it is she died in a hit and run accident her sophomore year in college. Also you might remember her from the protection detail you did for my mom." Emily sniffed a little trying not to cry and Hotch nodded reached over and said "I'm sorry that that happened. Was it while you were at Yale?" Emily shook her head and said "While I was undercover." Hotch nodded and understood what she meant and said "so you didn't hear anything until you got back?" Emily nodded and said "She died a couple months after I left. When I came back and found out I cried for weeks. I felt so bad that I couldn't attend her funeral, but enough about that." Hotch nodded and said "should we call the other two families we interviewed so far and see if Tina or Kathy received a letter?" Emily shook her head and said "after lunch. Right now I need a break." Hotch nodded and said "I understand. Let's go to that diner across the street." Emily nodded as Hotch turned into the parking lot of the diner and after they parked Hotch and Emily got out of the SUV and walked into the diner so they could eat lunch.

Once they entered they entered the diner they picked a booth and sat down. They picked up a menu that was on the table and once they found what they wanted they ordered. Emily ordered a Ruben with French fries while Hotch got a Bacon Cheeseburger with French Fries as well. After the food arrived Hotch said "I know that you wanted to take a break but can you give me any more information about the victims?" Emily finished swallowing the food that was in her mouth and then said "I haven't seen or spoken to them in about fifteen years ago. I know that last I saw all of them they were all doing well in their jobs and they all moved back here to continue their careers in neighboring cities but they wanted to be closer to their families." Hotch nodded and said "okay let's finish lunch so we can go interview the next family." Emily nodded and they both sat in silence and finished eating. Before they left they asked the waitress "Do you know any of these women?" After they showed the pictures the waitress said "they come in from time to time but I think they are regulars at the diner the shack." Hotch and Emily nodded "thank you." They left cash behind to cover the bill and tip and then headed back out the SUV so they could go interview the other families.

After they got in the SUV Hotch said "Do you want to call the Sharp's and the Lye's and see if they knew about any letters?" Emily nodded and got her phone out of her pocket and before she made the call she told Hotch "the next family we are interviewing is the Mayberry's." Hotch nodded and then he heard Emily say "Mrs. Sharp this is Emily I have one more question for you. Do you know if Tina received a letter that said "You have sin. He who throws dirt is losing ground"? Really? Can you drop it off at the station there should be an Agent Jennifer Jareau or a Dr. Spencer Reid. However if neither of them are there give it to the lead detective of the case. Thank you so much. Good Bye Mrs. Sharp." Hotch said "So Tina received one?" Emily nodded "yeah she did. Mrs. Sharp is dropping it off at the station. Okay I am going to call the Lye's now." Hotch nodded and listened as Emily said "Mr. Lye hello this is Emily I actually have one more question for you. Do you know if Kathy received a letter that said "You have sin. He who throws dirt is losing ground?" Okay that's great can you drop it off at the station with one of these people, SSA Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, or the lead detective of this case. Thank you Good Bye Mr. Lye." Emily sighed and said "same thing. You know I wonder if I received one at my apartment in DC or the hotel we are staying at. I'll call Garcia to check out my apartment and I'll put her on speaker phone." Hotch nodded as Emily put her phone on speaker "Garcia I need you to do me a favor." Garcia then said "what do you need me to do Gumdrop?" Emily sighed and said "I need you to go to my apartment and see if I received a suspicious letter." Garcia paused for a second and then said "okay I can do that as soon as I finish doing what JJ and Reid asked me to do." Hotch cleared his throat and said "Garcia this is important to the case as well so try to hurry up." Garcia said "okay sir I am working as fast as I can." "Good call us when you get to the apartment." "Yes sir will do." With that Emily hung up the phone and put her phone back into her jacket pocket. After they turned into the neighborhood Emily said "its way in the back." Once they reached the back the road turned into a dirt path and Emily said "go all the way to the end." Hotch nodded and kept on driving until he reached the house that was at the end of the path. Once they got up to the house they hopped out of the SUV and went up to the door and knocked on it.

Soon after they knocked an older man opened the door and said "hello how can I hel… Emily?" Emily nodded and said "Yes it's me Mr. Mayberry, I am here with Agent Hotchner we work for the FBI. We are investigating Jane's disappearance and murder. Can we come in and speak with you and your wife?" Mr. Mayberry said "She is very sick but you can try to talk with her but I will talk. Her health took a turn for the worse after we found out about Jane. She has been sick for a long time though." Emily nodded and said "thank you." He led them to the living room and once they were seated he said "I will go see if my wife can come down here. My son should be getting here soon so you might be able to talk with him if we talk long enough." Emily nodded and once Mr. Mayberry left the room he said "friends with his son too?" Emily nodded and said "yeah until he fell into the wrong crowd and started doing drugs but from what I heard the last time I talked to Jane fifteen years ago he went to rehab and gave them up." Hotch nodded as Mr. Mayberry came into the room with Mrs. Mayberry. Once they both sat down Mrs. Mayberry said "so Emily what do you want to know?" Emily looked at Hotch who replied "we want to know how Jane was acting the day she went missing." Mrs. Mayberry nodded and said "she was acting normal. She was helping me with what I needed that morning and then left for work at about eleven but she never made it there from what her workplace told us." Hotch and Emily nodded and then Emily said "do you know if Jane received any letters that she found weird?" Right then they heard a door open and someone walk in saying "Mom Dad whose here?" Mr. Mayberry said "the FBI Tom, they are here about Jane." Once Tom came into the room and saw Emily he said "Emily? You're in the FBI?" Emily nodded and said "yes, now Mr. Mayberry do you know if Jane received a letter that she found strange?" Mr. Mayberry shook his head and said "I don't know." Tom then spoke up and said "yes she did. Why?" Hotch turned to Tom and said "Tom I am Agent Hotchner we need to see that letter do you have it with you?" Tom nodded it's in my briefcase in my car let me go get it." Emily and Hotch nodded and said "let us come with you. We have a couple families left to talk to." Emily stood up and as did Hotch but Emily said "it was good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Mayberry I just wish it was under different circumstances. I am sorry for your loss." Mr. Mayberry stood up and gave Emily a hug and said "I know. Stay safe Emily." Emily nodded and Hotch and her followed Tom out so they could get the letter from him and once they did they left and headed to the Clemmons so they could talk to them themselves.

There wasn't much said between Hotch and Emily on the way over to the Clemmons's house. Once they got there they got out of the SUV and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Once to door got open before Emily or Hotch could say anything someone, Mrs. Clemmons, rush Emily and gave her a bear hug and all that Emily did was stagger a little a first and then gave Mrs. Clemmons a hug back as she said "it's good to see you to Mrs. Clemmons." Once Mrs. Clemmons pulled back and smiled as she said "Emily I told you before to call me Rene." Emily smiled and said "Rene this is Agent Hotchner. We need to talk to you about Marisol." Rene nodded and said "well come in. I'll go get Mark." Emily nodded "okay" as Rene walked away before Hotch could say anything Emily said "Mark is her husband." Hotch nodded and Rene and Mark came back into the room and Mark said "well lets go to the study so we can talk." Emily and Hotch nodded and the four of them headed up to the study. Once they got up there Rene asked "well what do y'all want to know?" Hotch then spoke up and said "we need to know how she acted before she went missing." Mark said "she was acting fine until she got a letter." Emily's eyebrows went up at that as she said "when did Marisol receive that letter?" Mark thought for a second "the day before she went missing. The letter freaked her out a little." Hotch nodded and said "thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Clemmons." Mark shook his head "you can call us Mark and Rene as long as you will keep Emily here safe." Hotch smiled over at Emily and nodded and then said as he shook Mark's hand "I will keep her safe Rene and Mark. Don't you worry about that." Emily hugged both Mark and Rene and then said "goodbye. Thank for your time and I am truly sorry about Marisol." Mark and Rene nodded and Rene said "thank you Emily. Stay safe like my husband said." Emily smiled and nodded and then her and Hotch turned around and left the house.

Once they got into the SUV Hotch's phone went off and when he answered it and put it on speaker. Once he did Hotch said "what did you find Reid?" Reid then stated "Patricia, the waitress from the diner called the shack, is James Simmons daughter." Emily's eyes widen at that as she thought _she is now a suspect. _Hotch then said "Reid wait for Morgan and Dave to get back from MaryAnn's house and then go with Morgan to pick her up." Reid said "yes sir. Bye." With that Hotch hung up and looked over at Emily who still looked a little shocked so he grabbed her hand and said "Emily it will be alright. If she is the UnSub she will not get to you." Emily nodded and said "I know Aaron. Thank you." After that small reassurance they headed off to talk to the Ray's. On their way over to the Ray's Hotch asked "should we ask any different questions for the Ray's?" Emily shook her head and said "we ask the normal questions and tell them that we are doing our best to find Alyssa." Hotch nodded and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Alyssa's house.

Once they got to the Ray's house they knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Less than a minute later the door open and Hotch and Emily heard "Emily!" Emily smiled a little and said "hello Mrs. Ray. This is Agent Hotchner we need to talk about Alyssa." Mrs. Ray was just about to open her mouth when Hotch said "Mrs. Ray she has not been found yet so there is a chance we might find her we just need to ask a couple questions." Mrs. Ray nodded and said "come on in we have been waiting for someone from the FBI to come." Emily nodded as Mrs. Ray led them into the family room. Once they were in the family room Mrs. Ray said "Tim this is Agent Hotchner and Emily is here as well, who is also an Agent, they have a couple questions about Alyssa." Mr. Ray nodded before saying "so what do y'all want to know?" Emily then said "how was Alyssa acting before she went missing day before yesterday?" Mrs. Ray thought back for a second before saying "she seemed fine she went about her normal business but she came by here the day before she went missing to talk to Tim here about something." Hotch turned to Mr. Ray and then asked "Mr. Ray what did Alyssa want to talk to you about?" Mr. Ray said "you two can come with me up to the study and I'll show you." Hotch and Emily nodded and followed Mr. Ray up to the study. Once they got up there Mr. Ray pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to them. Emily look over it and it said the same thing as all the others did. After she handed it off to Hotch and he read it he said "thank you Mr. Ray. We'll be in touch about Alyssa. We are doing our best to find her in time." Mr. Ray nodded and said "thank you so much Agent Hotchner and Emily. Please find Alyssa in time." Emily had a sad simile on her lips as she said "we will do our best to find her. Thank you for your time. Goodbye Mr. Ray." After they left the study Emily said goodbye to Mrs. Ray and then left the house so they could head to the station.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have a couple ways I could take this story and I need y'all opinion. One should I Emily get captured by the daughter and then the team finds her as the daughter is stabbing her, two they figure out it was the daughter before she gets to Emily, or three Emily and the other girl get taken together and Emily helps them escape. Which do you think would make a more interesting story? I would like at least 4 or more replies before I even start writing so its up to you guys with how soon the next chapter comes really.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks Guys for responding so fast. The one that had the most votes was number 1 so that is what is going to happen. I want to know what you guys think about something else too though. When I write Hotch's and Emily's date should I include in this story or have a one shot story of how their date went? Now that point is a long way off but tell me what do you think? Also with the last vote it will take a couple chapters to get to that too. Okay now to the story.

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 8

**With Morgan and Reid**

Once Morgan and Dave got to the station Reid walked up to Morgan and said "Hotch wants us to pick up a suspect." Now that made Morgan raised his eyebrows but as they were walking back out of the station he said "Okay who is the suspect?" Reid got into the passage seat of the SUV before saying "Patricia Simmons." When Morgan heard that he faltered in what he was doing for a second before saying "Mrs. Simmons didn't say anything about having a daughter. So where are we heading?" Reid just kept looking ahead as he said "The diner called The Shack, she is a waitress there me and JJ talked to her earlier before we found out who she really was and now Hotch wants us to pick her up." Morgan nodded at that and said "So where is The Shack?" Reid then replied "Just keep driving I'll tell you when to turn." Morgan nodded and Reid was watching the road remembering the roads he and JJ went on earlier. He saw the street that the diner was on and said "Turn here and it will be about five miles up the road." Morgan nodded and put on the turn signal and continued driving on the road Reid told him too.

When they reached the diner and got they got out of the SUV and walked in. Reid walked up to the counter and said "I need to talk to Patricia is she still here? I work with the F.B.I." The guy who was at the counter said "Let me get the manager." Reid nodded and just a minute later the manager came out and said "So why is the F.B.I. looking for Patricia again?" Morgan stepped up to where Reid was and said "we have some follow up questions, so do you know where she is?" The manager shook her head and said "She took off right after this agent here and another one questioned her about three hours earlier. Is Patricia in some kind of trouble?" Morgan then said "We cannot comment on that, but if Patricia comes back to work give us a call and don't say a word to her." The manager nodded and Reid said "Thank you for your time." The manager nodded and Reid and Morgan walked out of the diner and as soon as they were in the SUV Reid called Hotch and when Hotch answer Reid said "Hotch we have a problem. Patricia Simmons left work right after me and JJ talked to her. The manager said she would call if Patricia came back into work though." After Reid heard Hotch curse he said "What do you want us to do next?" Reid listened to what Hotch had said "Okay Hotch we'll see you back at the station." As soon as he hung up his phone rang, when he looked at it he saw that the caller ID said Dave so he said "Dave what's going on?" He heard Dave sigh on the other end of the line before Reid heard him say "They found "Alyssa Ray an hour ago." Reid cursed and said "Hotch and Emily just got done with talking at that house and the timetable has sped up. We have a suspect that me and JJ talked to earlier and she left work as soon as we were finished talking to her, the name is Patricia Simmons." Reid then heard Dave say "I'll call Hotch, JJ and I are at the scene now." Reid nodded before saying "I just got off the phone with Hotch and he told me and Morgan to go back to the station so that is want we are doing." "Okay Reid. We'll see you later." "Okay Dave bye." As soon as Reid hung up Morgan said "Alyssa Ray?" Reid nodded and said "Dave and JJ are at the scene. Dave is calling Hotch to let him know." Morgan then cursed and said "Should we still head to the station?" Reid nodded and said "That was what Hotch told us to do." Morgan nodded and for the rest of the ride is was silent.

**With Hotch and Emily**

Meanwhile Dave called Hotch to let him know what happened. All that Emily heard was "Hotchner. Alright Dave thanks for the call I'll let her know." Hotch hung up the phone and Emily said "What happened Hotch?" Hotch sighed and said "Emily they just discovered Alyssa's body apparently Patricia Simmons left work right after JJ and Reid interviewed her." Emily sighed and said "Crap. Now I have to tell Mrs. Ray that we found her daughter and not the way I wanted to." Hotch sighed and said "I know Em and I am sorry. Let's turn around and tell them in person." Emily nodded and then Hotch said "I'll tell Reid and Morgan what to do when reach the station." Emily nodded and Hotch dialed Reid and said "Reid when you get to the station call Garcia and have her track Patricia Simmons." He hung up the phone after he heard Reid's response and turned to Emily and said "Are you okay?" Emily shook her head and said "No I am not I have to tell the family of someone I knew, even though it was years ago, that their daughter was found dead." Hotch reached over and patted Emily's leg and said "I'm sorry Emily." Emily put her hand over his and said "I know you are Aaron. Let's just get this over with." Hotch nodded as they pulled into the driveway and they got out of the SUV immediately. They walked up to the door and knocked on the door once again.

After they knocked Mrs. Ray answered it again and after seeing their faces she said "You found her?" Emily just nodded and said "I am so sorry; we just got the phone call." Mrs. Ray burst into tears and Emily just stepped up and hugged her while whispering words to her and when Mrs. Ray stopped she said "Thank you for coming to let us know even though you just left here." Emily nodded and said "Once again I am so sorry for your loss." Mrs. Ray nodded and they all exchanged good byes. Once they said good bye Hotch and Emily went back to the SUV so they could head back to the station.

While all this was happening Garcia went to Emily's apartment like Emily and Hotch asked her to. Once she reached Emily's apartment building she parked and went inside to check on what they told her to check for. She picked up the mail and sat at the table sorting it out. She kept sorting it into piles until she reached a letter that was unmarked envelope so she opened it when she read the letter it didn't make much sense but when she saw the note inside she put all the pieces together and she gasped she then found a photo inside of the envelope as well and saw that it was of Emily and it had a target over her. She grabbed the letter and everything that came with it and rushed out the door to her car. Once she was in her car she dialed Emily's number deciding not to tell about the picture but if someone else was with her she would tell them about the note. She was relieved to hear that Hotch was with Emily when she heard Hotch start to talk; it made her feel slightly better than she did before. After she hung up with them she was still shaken but she headed back to the Bureau and as she thought about it she decided that later tonight she would let Hotch know about the picture that she had found as well.

When they got into the SUV Emily's phone rang when she answered she put it on speaker and Emily and Hotch heard "Well Gumdrop I went by your apartment like you asked and I did find a suspicious letter it said 'You have sin. He who throws'" Emily continued "throws dirt is losing ground" Garcia paused for a second before saying "Yes that is how it ends for the most part how do you know this Gumdrop?" Emily sighed and sat back and Hotch seeing that took the hint so he said "All the victims received letters a day or two before they went missing." Then Hotch's eyes' went wide and he then said "Garcia what did you mean for the most part?" Garcia stuttered acting as if she didn't hear the last part and said "All of the victims sir?" Hotch sighed and said "Yes Penelope all of them. But like I asked what do you mean 'for the most part'?" Garcia sighed and said "There was a little note along with that that said" As soon as Hotch heard this he took it of speaker phone and waited for Garcia to finish "'As soon as I am done in Jacksonville North Carolina you are next' y'all haven't gone long so it just came in the last few days" Hotch sighed and said "I know and don't worry too much, we will keep a close eye on Emily from now on." At this point he put it back on speaker phone, he just didn't want Emily to hear what the note had said. Emily then looked over at him when he said that and he almost groaned but he then heard Garcia say "You better sir." Emily laughed when she heard that but said "Pen, don't worry our team and Hotch will not let anything bad happen to me." Garcia laughed and said "I know that but still. Alright Garcia out. Stay Gumdrop and Boss Man." After Garcia hung up Emily said "So you don't want me to know what that note said?" Hotch nodded so Emily continued "A threat?" Hotch paused for a second and that was all Emily needed to know before Hotch responded she said "Aaron I know that you will do everything you can to keep me safe and away from harm." Hotch sighed and nodded and Emily grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. As Emily looked out the window she said "Katrina Pope will be taken next and with the time table moved up I don't think we can pin point when she will be taken." Hotch nodded and said "Okay what do you think we should do?" Emily sat back and sighed and said "I really don't know one thing that comes to mind though is we have someone follow her and see if we can make sure she stays safe. I haven't run into Patricia yet so I wonder if she even knows I am here." Hotch sighed at that and said "Emily if she was able to get a letter to your apartment don't you think she might know what you do and once she heard the F.B.I. was here she probably put the pieces together." Emily sighed knowing that she was right before she said "Aaron as I have told you before I sorry I didn't tell y'all about this I just didn't think it would ever come back to haunt me and if I get taken I will need y'all to find me as soon as y'all can because I was the one that basically put him in jail." Hotch nodded and reached over and grabbed Emily's hand before saying "I know Emily I just hope it doesn't come to that." Emily nodded and said "Me too Aaron." By this time they had reached to police station and as soon as they got out they walked in a saw that the rest of the team were all hunched over something looking it over.

When Emily and Hotch walked into the room and Hotch said "What are y'all looking at?" Reid and Morgan's heads shot up and Morgan said "Jail records Patricia visited her dad every day since the day she turned fifteen." Reid then said "We think that he might have told her why he was there and he most likely said something along the lines of 'it wasn't my fault' or something like that." Reid ended it the way he did because of how Emily's face started to look, like she was with them physically but in her mind she was in her past. After a couple second s she snapped out of it and said "Yeah Reid you are probably right." Emily looked at the time and saw that it was nine and it was then she realized how tired she was. Hotch seeing this said "Why don't we get dinner and call it a night?" Everyone nodded in agreement and they packed up what was at the table and headed out to have dinner.

When they got to the diner across from the hotel they all got a table together where Morgan, JJ, and Dave sat on one side and Reid, Emily, and Hotch sat on the other side. They were all laughing having a good time trying to forget; just for those moment, about the case and the danger that Emily was in. Before they left Hotch said "We will start at seven in the morning." After they finished their dinner they went back to the hotel where Hotch pulled JJ aside for a moment and said "Come get me if she has any nightmares and she won't wake up." JJ nodded and left to go up to the room and Hotch went to his, when he got in there his phone went off. When he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from Garcia he said "Garcia what's up?" He heard Garcia sigh on the other end of the phone as he listened to what he said and when she told him about the picture he told her "Send it to me I want to see it." A couple seconds later his phone ringed and he looked down and the picture and he then said "Garcia don't tell anyone else about this." He heard Garcia say "yes sir." He then heard a click and he cursed before Dave walked and he said "Hotch what was that about?" Hotch just passed off his cellphone and he heard Dave curse in more colorful words than he did and smiled at that. Once everyone was in their rooms they took a few minutes for themselves and then they all fell asleep. A couple hours later, at least four hours, however Hotch woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door and when he sigh JJ as he grabbed the key and left the room.

When he got to the room he saw that Emily was tossing and turning so much that the sheets became wrapped around her legs. When he got over to her he crouched next to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder as he said "Emily you need to wake up." No response. Hotch tried one more time more forcibly "Emily!" With that Emily's eyes flew open and she bolted up, which threw Hotch off balance, Emily was shaking so Hotch quickly got up and sat down on the bed before pulling her on to his lap and smoothing her hair and he just talked her down. It took Hotch about an hour to get her to calm down and after she stopped shaking Emily relaxed in Hotch's arms. When Hotch heard Emily's breathing even out he laid her back down on the bed so she could sleep comfortably. He was just about to leave when he Emily say "Hotch? Why are you in here?" Hotch turned around and chuckled a little bit before saying "You had a nightmare I have been in here for over an hour trying to get you to calm down, you fell asleep after you calmed down and I tried to make you comfortable but I guess I woke you up." Emily laughed and said "Yeah what time is it?" Hotch sat down and looked at the clock that and said "5:30" Emily groaned and said "I don't remember waking up with a nightmare." Hotch nodded and said "It's probably best." Emily nodded and said "I might as well stay up since we are meeting at seven." Hotch nodded and said "Yeah me too. I got to go. See you in about an hour Emily." Emily nodded and watched as Hotch left the room and when he did she sat down and sighed as she thought _I hope this is over soon._

The next two days everything was a blur for Emily. Katrina Pope went missing the next day and then today Katrina Pope's body was discovered. When the call came in Emily and Hotch went to the scene because Dave and JJ went to talk to the family while Reid and Morgan were looking over the information they had once again. On the way to the scene Emily and Hotch were talking and a couple blocks away from the scene Emily saw something out of the corner of her eye and before she could say anything another vehicle slammed into her side of the vehicle. The SUV rolled and less than a minute after the vehicle stopped moving Emily blacked out.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long. Been busy. Please review I like to hear what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry in advance if the details on what paramedics will do at scene of accident. I am only a teen so I do not know what they actually do. Sorry it took so long I signed up for a summer class and it is taking up most of my time.

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

Chapter 9

**With Hotch and the Team**

Hotch passed out as soon as he hit his head on the window on his side. He didn't even wake up until the paramedics got there and when he did open his eyes he saw lights flashing around him. When he was finally aware of his surroundings he noticed that he was still in the SUV and he couldn't move. Just then he heard one of the paramedics, he assumed this, say "Sir we need you to be still don't move you might injure yourself even more." All that Hotch did was nod. It took the paramedics about twenty minutes to get Hotch out of the SUV. After they got him out they checked him for ID and when they found his credentials one of the paramedics called out "He is one of those feds let the police know which hospital he is going to." The other nodded and made the call over the radio saying "We have a Agent Hotchner from the FBI on his way to Jacksonville Hospital." Hotch groaned knowing what his team will think when they hear that but suddenly he remembered and he turned to the paramedic next to him and said "Where is Agent Prentiss?" The paramedic looked confused before saying "Agent Hotchner you were alone when we got here was someone else with you at the time of the crash?" Hotch nodded once more and the paramedic then said "Okay I'll see if she is anywhere near the scene and if she is I'll bring her over." Hotch shook his head and said "You won't find her she was a target in the investigation we were running the UnSub got her." The paramedic sighed and said "I am sorry Agent Hotchner but we need to put you in the ambulance now and take you to the hospital." Hotch nodded knowing what the paramedic truly meant when he 'I'm sorry Agent Hotchner' and he watched as they wheeled him up into the ambulance.

Once Hotch was in the ambulance he said "Call my team." The paramedic that was next to him said "I will contact them don't worry about that. Now just relax we are on our way to the hospital." Hotch nodded and he felt as if the world had come crashing down. When they finally reached the hospital and he was set up in a room and a doctor check him out saying "Agent Hotchner all that you have is a concussion and a sprained shoulder. You can leave tonight we just want to want to make sure that you will be fine because of your concussion." Hotch nodded and asked "Is my team here?" The doctor nodded and said "They are waiting to see you. Should I send them in?" Hotch nodded and the doctor left to go get them. Less than a minute later the team came rushing in. As soon as they were inside the room and the door was closed Dave asked "What in the world happened Aaron?" Hotch sighed and said "Emily and I were on our way to the last crime scene, needless to say we never made it, when a truck hit us and sent us rolling. I hit my head on the window and blacked out. I only woke up when the paramedics arrived and Emily wasn't in the SUV anymore." Morgan clenched his fists when he heard this and Reid said "Hotch does Patricia have her?" Hotch nodded and said "That is what I believe." Morgan punched a wall when he heard that. Hotch smiled a little when saw this and said "Morgan I don't think punching a wall will help. Go see a doctor for them to wrap that up." Morgan nodded and left the room and Hotch continued "Has Garcia found every property that Patricia would have access to?" Reid nodded and said "Yes she did. There are four of them. We are splitting up, if you can get out tonight we will search them then." Hotch nodded and said "My doctor said I could get out tonight. We need to find Emily soon. How are we going too spilt up?" Morgan walked back into the room with his hand wrapped when Dave said "Each one of us will be joining a small team from of police officers and we will each go to the separate locations." Hotch nodded and said "Sounds like a plan. Go back to the station a draw up a more concrete plan of who goes where and who go with which police officers." All of the guys nodded and left Hotch alone to get lost in his own thoughts.

**With Emily**

Emily woke up later on disoriented and didn't notice where she was. She sat up from where she was and she did so she felt dizzy and nearly fell back over. She stayed on the balls of her feet while the wave of dizziness and nauseous pass over her. Once she had her bearings though she looked around and she realized she didn't know where she was. She started to feel panicked on the inside but stayed calm on the outside because she knew that the UnSub, or Patricia since that is who they thought it was, was watching her. She slowed her breathing down so she could check herself for injuries. She discovered that she most likely had a concussion, which she most likely had either broken or fractured arm, and her shoulder was most what sprained. Emily sighed and laid back down and tried to relax as best as she could without hurting her arm anymore. She fell asleep a couple minutes later. Emily woke up to a kick to the stomach a couple hours later. When she got kicked in the stomach she winced but didn't cry out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a face that look young and she said "So you are Patricia uh?" Patricia scoffed as Patricia said "So you know who I am." Emily then laughed and said "No I don't I have only heard of you from my friends Agents Reid and Jareau. I looked up your file too, you visited your dad every day from the day you turned fifteen. What did her tell you it wasn't his fault? That it was mine?" Patricia faltered for a second before kicking Emily once again in the stomach. Emily spat something out of her mouth before saying "My team will find you we have the best people." As soon as Emily finished that sentence Patricia kicked her again and said "No they will not" before she walked out of the room leaving Emily by herself to tend to her wounds, now including her stomach. As she laid there she thought _please hurry guys._

**With Hotch**

After the team left Hotch just laid back on the bed and rested. He wanted his head and shoulder to be fine by tonight so he could help go find Emily. He turned on the tv because he started to get bored. As he was watching a show that he usually liked to watch he started to fall asleep. A couple hours later, as he was waking up, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. When he was fully awake he looked up at who was in the room with him and he saw that it was Dave. "Dave what is going on?" Dave sat down on the seat next to the bed and said "We came up with a plan. JJ is going to the first site, Patricia's house, with six police officers, Reid is going to the second site, which is a separate building that the diner owns which Patricia has access to, with eight police officers, Morgan is going to the third site, this is a storage unit that MaryAnn owns, with four police officers, and you and I am going to the fourth site, a warehouse that James owned, with five police officers." Hotch nodded and said "When are we going to the sites?" Dave looked at the clock on the wall and said "In two hours so I am going to find your doctor to see if you can get released." Hotch nodded and said "Okay thanks Dave." Dave nodded and left the room.

Hotch waited for fifteen minutes before Dave came back. When Dave walked into the room he had Hotch's go bag with him and Dave said "Here you can leave as soon as you get changed I filled out the paper work." Hotch nodded and got up, grabbed his go bag from Dave, and then went to the bathroom, that was in the room, to get changed. When Hotch back out he only felt bit better than he did before everything that had happened today, all that he wanted was to get Emily back with and safe. He walked out of the hospital with Dave and they hopped into the SUV Dave drove and headed back to the station so they could get ready for the search.

**Back with Emily**

Emily woke up about an hour after she fell asleep and when she looked up from where she was laying she saw that Patricia was sitting on a chair watching her while swinging a knife by her side. When Patricia saw that Emily was awake she said "Oh you're awake. You now this is going to be fun. The others gave up as soon as I got them here. You are the first one to fight back." Emily sighed as she thought _okay so she will either kill me, I will kill her, or the team will kill her when they rescue me. _All that Emily said though was "Oh I can believe that. The others were always weak." Patricia laughed and said "Sure they are weak but they are dead because you were stronger and you convinced them to testify." Emily sighed at that and she thought _she might be right you know. No she is not she killed them it is not my fault. _Emily blew out a deep breath before saying "It is not my fault you kill them not me. You won't break me Patricia, you can't I been through worse than this." Patricia laughed as she said "I doubt it." It was Emily's turn to laugh as she lifted her shirted and said "See this scar I got that from a table leg going through my stomach. I pulled through, this is nothing." Emily watched as Patricia's face contorted into anger before Patricia walked up to her and kicked her once more, this time however in Emily's face. After Patricia kicked Emily in the face she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Once the door was closed Emily cursed and sat up so she could stop her nose from bleeding anymore. It took her about two minutes to stop the bleeding.

**With the team**

The team was at the station going over the plans with Hotch. Once the plan was fully discussed they spilt up into the teams they were assigned. When they got separated they put on their bullet proof vests and got ready to go search for Emily. After they suited up and finished getting ready for the search they went to the separate locations they were assigned to look for Emily.

**With JJ **

JJ and the six officers that were with her got to Patricia's house they banged on the door before busting in. Once they were inside the house they spilt up into three teams, one team had three people, including JJ, and then the other two teams had two people. Each team went different ways and started checking room by room. JJ and the two officers went to the basement to check and see if anybody was down there. It was clear though and all JJ heard was "Clear" from upstairs and she knew that Emily was not at Patricia's house. She radioed to Dave and told him "Dave she is not here." She heard Dave say "Okay JJ thanks. JJ go back to the station until further notice." JJ sighed and said "Roger that Dave, heading to the station."

**With Reid **

When Reid and the other officers pulled up to the warehouse they hopped out of the vehicles that they were in. They got ready to enter the warehouse from the three entrances. Reid was with the group that came from the rear. They checked the entire building and found nothing. Emily was not there. Reid radioed Dave and said "Dave Emily is not at the building owed by the restaurant." Reid heard Dave sigh from across the radio before Dave said "Alright Reid go back to the station JJ will be there. We will give y'all an update when we can." Reid nodded to himself before saying "Okay Dave. Please find Emily and soon." Dave sighed before saying "We will kid." Reid sighed because he thought _but how will she be found. _He shook that thought from his head and went back to the station.

**With Morgan**

When Morgan and the four other officers got to the storage unit he got the key from the manager and then he went to the unit. They opened the storage unit once they were all set up and Emily was not there. All that Morgan thought was _I hope she was at one of the other locations. _Morgan sighed before radioing Dave "Dave Em is not at the storage unit." He heard Dave sigh and thought _how many times has he heard this? _Dave then said "Okay Morgan me and Hotch are almost at our location and it is the last one. Go back to the station we will call with an update as soon as we can." Morgan said "Okay Dave. See you later, get back to us soon." Dave then replied "Will do Derek." Morgan then headed off to the station with the hope that Emily will be found unharmed.

**With Emily**

While the searches were happening Patricia came back into the room that Emily was in. When Patricia got into the room Emily had stopped her nose bleed and was lying flat on her back with her eyes close, she was not asleep though. Patricia then walked over to her and as soon as Emily's eyes flew open Patricia stomped on Emily's stomach before grabbing the knife from the sheath. Emily tried to stand up but Patricia kicked her back down. Before Emily could even react Patricia stabbed her in the stomach once. Emily bit her lip to keep herself from gasping. Once again before Emily could do anything to defend herself she was stabbed two more times. Emily tried to get away from Patricia but Patricia stopped her and stabbed her three more times. Emily was about the pass out when she heard a noise coming from outside, _they're here _she thought.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while been pretty busy and will be for the next couple weeks. So sorry in advance after this if I don't post for almost a month.

Disclaimer is in chapter 1

Chapter 10

**At the Warehouse**

Hotch and Dave were getting ready outside and from what Hotch has overheard this will be the last place to check for Emily. As they were getting to their places Dave and Dave went around back while the five officers were at the front. Right before they busted in Hotch thought _please let Emily be alive. _Dave checked the rooms on one side while Hotch checked the other side.

When Patricia heard them busting in she took off leaving Emily alone in the middle of the room to bled out.

Hotch and Dave quickly made it to the large opening in the middle of the warehouse. When they reached it they saw Emily laying on the flooring bleeding. They rushed over there while Hotch yelled at Dave "Call an ambulance Dave and tell them we have an agent down." Dave nodded and put in the call while Hotch ran over to Emily. When he reached her he saw that she was controlling her breathing and when he saw the wounds he knew he had to tried and stop the bleeding. By this time Dave was over by them and Hotch said while keeping his hands on her wounds, as best he could, "Dave go get her jacket from the corner." Dave nodded and ran over to get her jacket and when he got back he said "The ambulance in five minutes out." Hotch nodded and grabbed the jacket from Dave and pressed it to Emily's wound. Emily opened her eyes and saw Hotch above her and she said "Hi" Hotch smiled and chuckled "Hi to you too. The ambulance is five about minutes out." Emily nodded and but stayed quiet because she knew she had to save her breath.

Hotch kept the pressure on Emily's wounds and even though she felt tired she did not close her eyes because she knew it would worry him. Emily slowed her breathing down so she will hopefully survive her wounds. Hotch thought for a second before speaking to Emily once again "Hey Em you still want to go on that date when we get back?" Emily chuckled at that but started to cough, so she just nodded. Just then the paramedics came into the room led by Dave, Hotch didn't even notice that the ambulance got there or that Dave left the room, and the paramedics rushed over to where Hotch was and took over. After they got Emily on the gurney they took her out to the ambulance and Hotch and Dave followed them out. As they were loading Emily into the ambulance Dave said "Go with her Aaron. I'll call the team." Hotch nodded and hopped into the ambulance and sat where the paramedic told him he could sit. One of the two paramedics slammed the door and hopped into the driver's seat and drove off to the hospital with lights and sirens going. Dave watched as the ambulance drove away and sighed as he thought _I hope Emily will be okay for Hotch's sake._ Dave then saw the officers walk over to him and he heard them say "Patricia, the one who took your agent, is dead shot while trying to escape." Dave let out a breath and thought _Good at least she won't be around to bug Em anymore. _However all he said was "Thank you Officers for letting me know."

**With Dave**

As soon as the officers had finished talking to him, Dave pulled out his cellphone and called JJ. JJ picked up the phone after the first ring and she said "Dave is everything okay?" Dave sighed and said "I don't know Hotch and Emily are on the way to the hospital. Emily had stab wounds on her front. I don't know how many though. Just meet us there I am about to hit the road from the warehouse. Patricia is dead though the cops shot her." JJ and gasped and said "Okay I'll Reid and Morgan, then we'll head off to the hospital." Dave nodded as he started the SUV and said "Okay Jen I'll see y'all there." JJ then said "Okay Dave Bye." Dave hung up after that and headed to the hospital.

**With JJ, Reid, and Morgan**

JJ had just gotten off the phone with Dave and she turned back to the others. Reid spoke up and said "JJ what happened?" JJ was trying to control her voice as she said "They found her, but only after she got stabbed several times. They are on their way to the hospital. Dave told us to meet them there." Morgan just stood there in shock and Reid said "Come on Morgan" half dragging him out with JJ right on their heels. They all hopped into the SUV but Reid got into the driver's seat when Morgan tried to protest Reid said "Morgan you can't drive because you are half way in shock and JJ you can't drive because you look like you are about to cry and both of you could cause us to wreck." They both knew he had a point so Morgan just got into the passenger's seat while JJ climbed into the back. The ride to the hospital was silent. As Reid was driving all that he though was _I seriously hope Em will be okay, she has pulled through worse though. _It was that thought that gave him hope. Morgan, who was next to him, was thinking _how in the world did we let this happen again? _ JJ was half way a wreck she knew what Reid thought but she was still extremely worried about Emily. Then again they all are.

**At the hospital **

As soon as the ambulance had gotten to the hospital they rushed Emily off to surgery. A doctor told him "She lost a good amount of blood but she should pull through. I'll give you an update in a couple hours." Hotch nodded as a nurse led him to the surgical waiting room where he knew that the team would be showing up within a half an hour. While he waited for the team to show up all he could do was think. For an example _I should have gotten to her sooner_ and _I should have seen that car coming straight at us. _He sighed and pushed away those thoughts because he knew it was not his fault it was Patricia's. He suddenly heard a noise and when he looked up he saw the whole team, minus Garcia, coming into the room.

After the team reached him Reid was the first to speak. "Hotch what did the doctors say?" Hotch looked up with a neutral expression and said "She lost a good amount of blood but he feels confidante that she will pull through." Hotch had a small smile on his lips after he finished up before he thought _has Garcia been told yet? _When he looked back up he looked to Morgan and said "Has Garcia been told yet?" The whole team looked at each other before shaking their heads, after this Morgan said "I'll step out and call. You guys know she is going to hop on the next flight out right?" Hotch nodded and said "Yes Morgan we know. Go ahead. If there are any updates we'll tell you when you get back." Morgan nodded and went off to call Garcia. The rest of the team just sat down and waited for the doctor to appear.

About ten minutes after Morgan left a nurse came back to the waiting room and said "Family of Emily Prentiss?" The whole team, minus Morgan and Garcia, stood up and the nurse said "It seems like Agent Prentiss's Medical Proxy is a Jenifer Jareau is she here?" JJ raised her hand and said "Whatever you are going to say to me can be said to the others." The nurse nodded her head and said "She had six stab wounds to her chest and the doctors are stitching her up and replacing the blood that she has lost. As of right now she will pull through, that girl is one heck of a fighter." Everybody laughed at that and Reid said "We all know that. Thank you for the update." After the update everyone felt in good spirits. Morgan came into the room two minutes later with two trays of coffee and the team told him the update and he smiled when he heard what the nurse said. He thought back to his conversation with Garcia for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on what he just heard.

**With Morgan**

After Morgan stepped out of the room he headed down to the café where he knew he would get good reception. After he sat down he pulled out his phone and called Garcia. "He heard Garcia say "Did you find her?" Morgan let out a sigh before he said "We found her but not before she was injured." He heard Garcia squeakand he said "Are you going to come down here?" Garcia sniffed a little before saying "You bet I am. I just book my flight that leaves in an hour. Why do bad things always happen to Gumdrop? How is Boss Man handling this?" Morgan groaned and said "Not you too." Garcia was quiet for a second before saying "What do you mean Derek?" Morgan ran his hand over his face and said "Everyone thinks that Em and Hotch are going to get together before this case ends. Kevin even started a pool." Garcia laughed at Morgan and said "That is because they will get together Derek Morgan. I have to go now need to go catch my plane." Morgan sighed and said "Alright bye Baby Girl." "Bye." After the phone call Morgan went across the hallway and got everyone Starbucks coffee and carried it upstairs.

**In the waiting room (Two hours later)**

Garcia had just arrived to the waiting room when the doctor came out. "Emily Prentiss?" The entire team stood up and the doctor then said "Everything went fine, but it was touch and go for a little bit. She had six stab wounds to the chest but we were able to successfully stitch them closed, there will be major scarring though, and we were able to replace the blood that she lost. You can see her as soon as she is situated in her room. I'll have a nurse come get her. One more thing only one person in her room at please we do not want to overwhelm her. I expect she will make complete recovery within three months but she can leave if she takes it easy in a week." Hotch then spoke up "Believe me she will be taking it easy." The doctor nodded and then turned around and left the room.

With this news everyone let out a breath that they had been holding in. All that they did now was to wait for a nurse to come get them. When the nurse came to them she said "Okay I can take one person back right now." JJ looked around the team and then at Hotch and she then said "Hotch I think you should see her first." Hotch had a small smile on his lips when she said that and replied "Okay I will. Thanks JJ." The entire team was smiling as they watched him walk down to Emily's room.

**Emily's Room**

Hotch walked into Emily's room and saw that she was asleep. The nurse who led him to the room said "She will be sleeping for a while. Maybe for the rest of the day", Hotch said his thanks and the nurse left the room. All that Hotch did was sit in Emily's room and watch her sleeping. To Hotch she seemed to look peaceful, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. He kicked up his legs and had them resting on the edge of the bed, he just rested them for about ten minutes and just continued to watch her. He heard a noise from behind him and when he turned around he saw Garcia standing there. Hotch stood up and walked over to her when she asked "How is she sir?" Hotch then said "She will be fine, however she might sleep for the rest of the day. You can sit with her if you'd like to now." Garcia nodded her head and let Hotch out of the room before she turned back and said "The team is in the café if you want to meet up with them." Hotch nodded and said "Thanks Penelope" before walking away to go find the team.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews I love hearing them keep them coming please! Okay I was at my grandparents so I was able to write this however after this I will not be able to post for at least two to three weeks.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 11

**Café**

When Hotch reached the café he found the team sitting at a table and when they saw him Reid said "How is she Hotch?" Hotch sat down before saying "She is doing fine she hasn't woken up yet. Garcia is sitting with her. Who wants to sit with Emily after Garcia?" Dave cleared his throat and said "I will, how about after me Reid sits with her, then Morgan after him, and JJ will be last. Then Hotch you can stay with her over night if you want." Hotch nodded and both Reid and Morgan said "Okay that works." Hotch got back up and said "I am going to get something to eat. I'll be right back." The team nodded to him and watched as Hotch walked away, after he was out of hearing distance Reid said "Emily needs to make it for his sake." Dave nodded and said "Yes she does Reid. But she needs to make it for all of us too." Morgan nodded and said "Yeah but you know what Reid meant Dave." Dave sighed and said "Yeah I do. Did you finally accept it?" Morgan nodded and hung his head before saying "I don't know how I didn't see it, but I see it now. I will most likely owe you all twenty bucks each when we get home." Reid nodded and laughed before saying "Yes you will Morgan." Dave motioned for them to stop talking about the subject and thirty seconds later Hotch showed up.

After Hotch sat down he said to JJ "JJ how soon can you call Strauss to get us some time off, like a week, and then getting us off of rotation for a month?" JJ sighed and said "I'll call her tomorrow and tell her what has happened." Hotch nodded and Dave said "It will be nice to not have to travel for a while." Everyone at the table concurred. After a couple moments of silence Morgan said "So what are y'all going to do if we get the time off?" Everyone was thing for a second before Reid spoke up "I think I might visit my mom." They all smiled at that and JJ said "I am going to spend the week with Henry" Hotch smiled at that and said "I am going to spend time with Jack." Morgan said "I might go on a surprise visit to my mom and sisters." Dave smiled and said "I am going to the cabin. Just one question though. Who is going to take care of Emily since we know the doctors will most likely want someone to stay with her." Everyone was silent for a moment before Hotch said "I will take care of her." Everyone looked at each other when he said that before they all said "Good."

**With Penelope**

After Hotch had left Penelope sat down in the chair next to Emily and pulled out a book that she had been reading recently. As she was reading that entire time she heard was Emily's even breathing. The next time she looked up she saw that it okay four in the afternoon so she decided to go let someone else sit with Emily. She headed to the waiting room to check and see if anyone was there and she saw that Dave was sitting there. She walked up to him and said "You can head on in if you want." Dave nodded and said "The others are at the hotel. Someone is going to be here every hour and Hotch is going to stay with her every night. The others know the schedule." Penelope nodded and left the hospital and headed to the hotel. When she got to the hotel she saw JJ in the lobby and when JJ saw Penelope saw said "Dave called and said you were on your way. You are sharing the room with me okay?" Penelope nodded her head and the two of them went up to their room.

**With Dave**

Once Penelope left the room Dave sat in the seat next to the bed and started to talk even though he knew that Emily either would hear or wouldn't remember what he said. "You know Emily you have Hotch worried right now? Don't worry though the team and I will keep him from worrying too much. He will be back here at eight and stay with you over night. You know you are good for him right? You can actually make him smile and get him to joke. Let's hope he won't be too serious after this. Just so you know I think that y'all should start dating soon. Too tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprised if y'all started to date as soon as we got back home." Dave sighed and said "You have us all worried kid so you need to get better. You probably won't even be let in the office to work for three months you know that right? Then Hotch probably won't even let you go into the field for another month." Dave chuckled and when he heard a noise behind him he looked at the door and saw a nurse smiling and the nurse said "I am just checking her to make sure she is alright." Dave nodded and as the nurse checked Emily out the nurse said "Your time frame is correct." Dave looked up at that and said "You heard me?" The nurse nodded before saying "She is in good condition right now. She should wake up sometime during the night." Dave nodded and said "Thank you." The nurse then left the room. Dave looked at his watch and saw that Reid should be here in about five minutes. He waited in silence for three minutes before getting up and kissed her cheek and said "You got to get better kiddo for your family." With that he left the room and went to get Reid.

**With Reid**

After Dave told Reid, who was in the waiting room, that he could go into Emily's room he sat down and opened a book that Emily once told him she loved. He started to read aloud and kept on going until most of his time was up. He stopped so that he had just a couple minutes just to talk to Emily. "Why is it always you Em? Your past has already came back to haunt you once why did it come back again?" He then heard someone say "Kid I do not know." Reid looked behind him and saw that Morgan was standing there. Reid smiled a little and said "If you want I can leave the book behind I read it to her most of the time." Morgan nodded and said "Okay that sounds good. Might not read it aloud the entire time but why not?" Reid nodded and left the room so Morgan could enter it.

**With Morgan**

After Reid left Morgan sat down and repeated Reid's question "So like Reid said why girl is it your past that comes back to haunt you the most out of all of us?" He sighed and shook his head before picking up the book that Reid had left behind and started to read it aloud until he heard a knock on the door and saw JJ standing there. Morgan then said "Want me to leave the book I'm sure Reid won't mind too much I can tell him anyways." JJ nodded and said "Sure. The team is at the diner in town eating dinner I just came from there but the team hasn't eaten yet they are waiting for you." Morgan nodded and said "Okay thanks JJ I'll get going so you can sit with her." JJ nodded and waited until Morgan left the room to enter the room.

**At Dinner**

Morgan got to the diner and sat that everyone was looking at the menus so he just sat in the available seat left and he quickly looked at the menu before ordering along with the rest of the team. Once their drinks came Morgan said "Reid JJ has the book she'll bring it back with her." Reid nod and then Morgan again said "So did JJ get us the time off as soon as we get back and then us off of rotation?" Hotch nodded and said "She finally got off the phone right before she headed to the hospital." Morgan nodded and said "Good. So is everyone sticking to the plans they mentioned earlier?" Dave, Reid, and Hotch all nodded and Reid said "What about you Morgan?" Morgan nodded and said "I'll call for a flight the night before we leave for home so I could leave soon after. So Pen what are you planning to do with your week off?" Penelope shrugged and said "Hang out at home with a movie." Right then their food came and as soon as it was set down in front of them they all started to eat their food. Hotch ate a little faster than the others since he had to be at the hospital in twenty minutes and it was a ten minute drive to it. As soon as he finished eating his food ten minutes later he was out the door after giving Dave the money for his part of the bill and then headed out the door.

**With JJ**

While everyone else was eating dinner JJ sat with Emily in her room. She picked up in the book where Morgan had indicated he left off and read two chapters before putting down the book and JJ started to just talk to Emily even though she knew that Emily wouldn't hear her. "Em you really need to wake up soon so we will know that you are okay. I mean Hotch is going stir crazy. One good thing is once we get back the whole team has an entire week off. Then I, under Hotch's order, was able to get us off of rotation for month. However we both know that Hotch won't even let you into the office for three month and then at least another month before he even lets you into the field." She heard a chuckling from behind her and saw a nurse, the same one that came in when Dave was there, and the nurse said "Somebody else said the exact same thing. I am just checking to make sure everything is going smoothly." JJ nodded and said "Who else said that?" The nurse thought for a second before saying "Dave Rossi, I recognized him from his books." JJ laughed at that and said "That makes sense since he is the closest to Hotch besides Emily here." The nurse smiled and said "Everything is alright we will probably check in on her at two in the morning." JJ nodded and said "Thank you." JJ looked at the time and saw that Hotch be getting here at anytime and so she decided to pack up her stuff so she didn't have to worry about. This was mainly putting her phone in her purse and putting some kind of bookmark in Reid's book. As soon as she finished these tasks and stood up she saw Hotch walking down the hallway. When he reached the door she said "The nurse just came by and said that is going fine and she should be waking up sometime tonight. Also the nurse should be back at around two" Hotch nodded from where he was and JJ picked her stuff and walked out the door and then Hotch came inside and sat down as JJ walked back to the hotel.

**With Hotch**

As soon as Hotch sat down he scouted the chair closer to Emily's bed and grabbed a hold of her hand and just sat there staring at her. Finally he just leaned forward and ran his hand through her hair and he said "You better get better soon Em." He then leaned back in his chair but kept his hand in hers and closed his eyes. He was exhausted he hadn't had any rest since the day before Emily was taken and that was because Emily had a nightmare the day before she got taken and wouldn't fall asleep. So he just stayed up with her. Then of course she had gotten taken from him and he only got about an hour or two of rest but that just made him even more tired. He fell asleep but it was only lightly.

A couple hours later Hotch woke to someone squeezing his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw that Emily was looking at him and smiling. When he saw this he said "Hey Em. How are you feeling?" Emily smiled and said "Hey I am feeling okay slightly in pain right now." Hotch looked up at Emily and knew since she admitted that she was hurting then he needed to get a nurse so he said "I'll be right back I'll get a nurse." Emily nodded and watched as Hotch went to get a nurse. When Hotch came back he noticed it was eleven before he turned his attention to what was going on with Emily he heard the nurse say "I can give you some Morphine for the pain but it might make you a little sleepy." He saw that Emily nodded and as the nurse moved from beside the bed to him and she said "Make sure she takes the Morphine if she needs it." Hotch nodded and said "I will." The nurse in turn nodded and headed out of the room.

Hotch moved back over to the bed and as soon as he sat down he said "Em you do know that as soon as we get home you are going to staying with me until you are healed right?" Emily nodded and said with a small smile "I kind of figured you would want me close to you for a while. That doesn't count as a huge date does it?" Hotch laughed and said "No but as soon as you feel up to it we will be going out. Now sleep Emily I will be here when you wake up." Emily nodded and before she closed her eyes she grabbed a hold of Hotch's hand and held on it to. Thirty minutes after she fell asleep Hotch finally felt comfortable in falling asleep himself.

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Author's note: Hello okay my summer has been busy and is almost at an end. I go back to school on August 7th, I will still write during the school year but not as much. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming I like hearing what y'all have to say.

Chapter 12

**Emily's Room**

Hotch was starting to wake a little while later when he started to hear movement. When he fully opened his eyes he saw that Emily was just starting to struggle and making noise. He quickly got up and grabbed a hold of her hand before running his hand through her hair and whispering "Emily it's alright you're safe. Calm down." As soon as he said the last word Emily had calmed down but her grip on his hand was still slightly tight. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was four in the morning. He shook the tiredness away and pulled the chair so it was right beside Emily and sat back down. He just sat there watching her sleep. He knew that she would recover eventually but it would take awhile to get over what happened emotionally as well. He knew this for a fact. He vowed to himself that he would be with her every step of the way like she had tried to be with him when Foyet happened.

After about a half an hour of watching Emily he watched as her eyes had fluttered opened. He smiled when he saw her look over at him. He wasn't surprised either when she asked "How long do I have to stay here?" Hotch chuckled before saying "The doctors have been telling me that if you are doing better you can get out in two days if you promise to stay with someone for a while." Emily smiled and said "Good thing I already promised that. Now we just have to see how well my body cooperates with that plan." Hotch's lips twitched at that and said "The team and I will be rotating throughout the next two days but I will be the only one staying overnight okay?" Emily nodded and yawned so Hotch leaned over and kissed her forehead before saying "Go to sleep Emily either I or a team member will be here when you wake up okay?" Emily nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Two Days Later in Emily's Room**

Hotch walked in and said "You ready to go?" Emily nodded at that and asked "Are we driving or am I okay to fly?" Hotch smiled and said "Me and you will be driving just to be safe. Is that okay?" Emily smiled and nodded before saying "Of course it is okay Aaron" she then went over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. The memories over the last few days came rushing back. Each day she would laugh and joke with the team and then at nights she and Hotch talked until she fell asleep and was there for her when she woke up screaming. Both times she did this she remembered that Hotch had to tell the nurses that she had just had a nightmare but she was okay, physically. Emily shook those memories away before smiling at Hotch and saying "We going to hit the road?" Hotch had seen something flash through Emily's eyes but he wasn't going to ask about it right now. All that he said though was "Yeah we will in an hour. Is that okay with you?" Hotch saw Emily nod so he started to grab her stuff and they headed out of the hospital.

They left the hospital and met up with the team before the two of them left. Considering what time it was when they left, about seven that night, Hotch knew that they would have to stay the night in one hotel. They drove until they had reached Virginia Beach; they got there at about ten, and decided to stop for the night. They hadn't eaten yet so Hotch turned to Emily and said "While I book a room in a hotel nearby think about where you'll like to eat." Before Hotch even pulled out his phone Emily asked "Can we just order room service?" Hotch nodded because he understood why she wanted to. He called the Hilltop hotel that he knew was nearby and when he reached the front desk he said "I need a room tonight with one bed." He looked over at Emily who just nodded so he continued "I will also need to order room service when I get there. My name is Aaron Hotchner. Okay thank you Ma'am." He turned to Emily and smiled before saying "Are you okay with just one bed?" Emily smiled and nodded before she said "We would mostly end up sharing one if I have a nightmare so why not just start out that way?" When Hotch thought about it like that he knew that Emily was right and so he said "We are just around the corner from the hotel and we will be able to order room service when we get there. Okay?" Emily nodded and as soon as Hotch had pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot Emily leaned over and kissed Hotch's cheek before saying "Thank you Aaron." Hotch then looked at her before saying "Your welcome Emily now let's head inside." Emily nodded in agreement and they both climbed out of the vehicle and Emily waited for Hotch since she knew that he would let her carry her bags. As soon as Hotch had all the bags they headed inside.

Once they were inside they both walked up to the desk and Hotch said "I just placed a phone call here my name is Aaron Hotchner." The lady behind the counter said "Okay we have your room ready and it is room number 340. Please enjoy your stay." Hotch and Emily both nodded before they both said "Thank you." They looked at each other before Emily shook her head and grabbed the key card from the lady and started to walk away. Hotch quickly caught up with her and reached her right as she reached the elevators. When they were inside the elevator Hotch leaned over to Emily and asked "How are you actually feeling?" Emily turned her head and looked at him before saying "I am hurting a little bit right now but I can take my medicine with dinner. Hopefully it will help me sleep as well." Hotch nodded as the elevator doors opened and Hotch led Emily to their room and when they got there Emily put the key card into the slot and after it unlocked they both walked into the room.

As soon as they got into the room Hotch dropped the bags on the bed. He then turned to Emily and said "What to look at the room service menu?" Emily nodded before walking over to the table and picked up the menu. After she looked at it she said "I just want a BLT with avocado." Hotch nodded and said "That sounds good I might have that as well. Also do you just want water or a flavored drink?" Emily thought for a second before saying "Just water please. I'll be right back okay?" Hotch nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom before he picked up the hotel phone and ordered their food. A couple minutes later he saw that Emily still hadn't came back so he went over to the bathroom door and knock on it. "Emily are you okay?" Emily let out a breath before saying "Yeah I'm okay Aaron I'll be out in a minute." Hotch held back a smile before saying "Okay Em. I called room service food sound be here in ten." Emily then said "Okay thanks Aaron." Hotch went back to sitting on the bed and a minute later Emily came out from the bathroom.

Emily walked over to where Hotch was sitting and sat down next to him. She said "Aaron I am okay I just felt a twinge while using the bathroom so I checked on the wound. But I am fine no tearing or stitches popping." Hotch let out a breath and said "Thank you for telling me." Emily leaned on his shoulder before saying "I know you were worrying so I planned on telling you as soon as I got out; so how long til the food gets here?" Hotch smiled and said "Soon then we can get some sleep before we hit the road tomorrow. We are both not setting our alarms so we get up when we get up. Okay?" Emily nodded into his shoulder and his shirt muffled her reply but he heard it anyways "Sounds good." There was a knock on the door so Hotch got up and opened the door and got the food from the room service person. He came back and sat down on the bed next to Emily and gave Emily her food. Emily smiled and said "Thank you Aaron." Hotch smiled back at Emily and said "You're welcome." They both ate in silence after that and when they finished Hotch said "I am going to hop in the shower. Shout if you need anything." Emily nodded and said "Will do. Now go." Hotch smiled as he grabbed his night clothes and then headed into bathroom for his shower.

As soon as Aaron went into the bathroom Emily grabbed her bag and got out her pajamas. She looked at the bathroom door one more time before attempting to take off her shirt but since she could left her arms above a certain height she knew that she would have to ask Aaron to help with that, even though she didn't want to, and decided to slip into her pajama shorts. She was able to get out of her pants and into her shorts with little problems before Aaron came back out the bathroom. When Emily looked up from where she was and saw him in his pajama pants and a t-shirt she smile and said "Can you help me with something?" That caught Aaron's attention so he said "Sure with what?" Emily sighed, she hated asking for help but she just plainly said "I can't get out of my shirt; I can't totally raise my arms." Aaron had known this was mostly going to happen so he went over to his bag and pulled out one of his button up shirt and handed it to her and said "This might work better for the next couple of weeks. I don't want this to be awkward for me to help you so I'll just help you take off the shirt carefully and put your arms into the sleeves but you can button it up if you want." Emily nodded and said "Thank you Aaron. That sounds good." Aaron carefully slipped Emily's shirt over her head and he then put her arms in his button up shirt. After he got her arms into the shirt he let her button up the shirt herself. When she was done buttoning the shirt she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you Aaron for everything." Aaron smiled at Emily and reached out and smoothed down her hair as he said "Your welcome Em, I just want to do whatever I can to help you out." Emily leaned into Aaron's hand before she said "And I am grateful for that." Aaron looked at Emily and had the urge to kiss her but he stopped himself instead he said "You ready to go to sleep?" Emily nodded and she laid back on the bed and got under the covers. Aaron looked at her for a second before crawling in next to her. He didn't want to make things too weird, since they hadn't even been on a date yet, so he slept on his back even though he wanted to hold Emily close to him. He didn't have to worry for long though. Emily scooted over and laid her head on his chest before she said "You know you can hold me right?" Aaron feel a huge burden be lifted from his shoulders and so he pulled her closer, carefully I might add, and kept an arm wrapped around her waist as she snuggled into his side and mumbled "Good night Aaron sleep well" before she drifted off to sleep a couple minutes later. Aaron smiled and kissed Emily's forehead before he joined her in her slumber a few minutes later.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Okay I am starting up school soon so I will not be able to write as often.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 13

Emily had just waked and was half out of it so she tried to get up but an arm tightened around her waist. She remembered that Hotch was with her and she smiled and laid back down and just relaxed into his arms. She felt and heard his breathing change and figured he was awake. She turned around to face him and saw him looking at her and smiled at him "Good Morning" she saw Aaron smile back at her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and when he leaned back he said "Good morning how are you feeling?" Emily quickly did a mental rundown on how her body feels and said "I am feeling sore and stiff but the pain isn't as bad as it could be." Aaron looked down at her and smiled once again and said "Good I am glad you are feeling better." Emily smiled and said "Okay I need to get up now but I'll be right back." Aaron let her go and watched as she went to the bathroom. He looked back at the alarm clock on the side table next to him and saw that it was nine. He decided to also get up out of bed to get ready for the day. He heard the click of the bathroom door and looked up and saw that Emily had came back out of the bathroom looking more refreshed.

Aaron looked at Emily after she came out and said "Do you need any help before I take a shower?" Emily nodded and said "I need help again changing shirts, just let me grab a different shirt from my bag." Aaron nodded and waited for Emily to get a shirt. She came back with a loose shirt that would, hopefully, go over her head easily. Emily unbuttoned the shirt herself and Aaron help get it off of her shoulders and he then helped her get the loose shirt over her head. After he did that he went into the bathroom to take his shower and get ready for the day. He came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to see that Emily was sitting on the bed with the phone to her ear. He packed up his bag and he only heard the last bit of the conversation which was, "We will be leaving soon so I need to get off the phone." He heard that she hung up and then Emily let out a frustrated sigh. Aaron looked up at that and asked "Who was that?" Emily looked at him and said "My mother." Aaron winced and said "What did she want?" Emily just simply replied "She was wanting to know why she was notified when I was injured and then offered me to stay with her." She saw the look on Aaron's face and quickly said "But I said no because we both know what she is like and I wouldn't survive staying with her for so long so I just told her I would be staying with someone else." Aaron smiled at that and said "Yeah we both do know what she is like. Okay we will be leaving in about a half an hour. Do you think you can be ready by then?" Emily nodded and said "I can be ready in ten." Aaron smiled and said "Okay we can leave then." Emily smiled and nodded her head. They both finished getting ready and they headed out the door ten minutes later.

They were on the road for close to two hours when they realized that it was lunchtime so Aaron turned to Emily and said "Want to stop soon for lunch?" He saw Emily nod and they decided to stop at a Papa's Pizza in Richmond. They finished eating about an hour later and then they hit the road and in about two hours they made it back to the Quantico area so Emily could get some stuff from her apartment before they headed to Aaron's home. They got a bag of Emily's clothes and other stuff that she thought that she would need. After they got everything that Emily needed they headed over to Aaron's home. Since Jack wasn't home from school yet Aaron gave Emily a tour of the house and set her up in the guest bedroom. As she was setting up her stuff in the room he went into the kitchen to call Jessica When she picked up he said "Hey Jessica I just got home but can you pick up Jack for me and bring him to the house? Thanks Jessica Bye." Emily walked into the kitchen and asked "What are you going to tell Jack about me being here?" Aaron looked at her and said "The truth, you are here because you are hurt and we, Jack and I, will be taking care of you for awhile." Emily smiled at that and said "Okay sounds good. Do you mind if I make some tea for me?" Aaron looked at her and said "I don't have any tea." Emily smile and held up the box that she was hold, which was tea bags. When Aaron saw this he nodded and said "Go ahead. Next time I go shopping I can buy you some if you want that is." Emily smiled and said "Thank you that would be great. Where are your cups?" Aaron smiled and showed her where the cups were. She grabbed one of his coffee cups and filled it with water before going over to the microwave and she then heated up the water until it was boiling.

Emily wanted to ask Aaron a question but she decided to wait a few minutes before she asked so she could get her nerves together. After her tea was made she sat at a chair at the table. She decided to just go ahead and get to question out of the way. "How am I supposed to feel right now Aaron?" Aaron turned and looked at Emily before he walked over to her and sat down next to her and asked "How do you actually feel right now?" Emily thought, but only for a second, before she said "Violated, like I can't do anything, and weak." Aaron grabbed one of her hands and held it in his own while he said "I felt the same way you are feeling now for a while after Foyett stabbed me. There is nothing to be ashamed of Emily. You got stabbed while you couldn't do anything about it. You have survived and that is what counts. Remember what you said to me after my first case back after being stabbed?" Emily shook her head and so Hotch continued "You told me that I wasn't alone, and just like then you are not alone Emily. You have me. You have the team." Emily had a watery smile and said "I know you will be here for me and I thank you for that." Aaron looked at Emily and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and just held her there and he said "Emily we will never leave you behind. You know that right?" Emily nodded into his shoulder and mumbled "I know you guys won't I am just wondering what is going to happen in my life next you know?" Aaron nodded and said "Well when you are feeling better we will go on a date and we will be seeing where we, ourselves, go after that. With work you heal and then you will be able to come back." Emily smiled into his shoulder before leaning back up and looked at him whispering "Thank you" before kissing his cheek. Aaron smiled at Emily and brushed back her hair to behind her ears and he said "How about we go on the date next week if you feel up to it." Emily smiled at him and said "Sounds like a plan." Aaron smiled at her before kissing her forehead and he then looked at the time and saw that it was close to four so he then said "Jack should be getting here soon. Do you want to clean up your face before he gets here? He would ask why you look like you have been crying." Emily smiled and laughed before she said "I think that would be a good idea too." Emily got up and went to the bathroom Aaron had shown her earlier. She found a wash cloth hanging next to the sink and put some water on the cloth and cleaned up her face and just as she was coming out she heard a knock on the door.

Aaron was in the kitchen still when there was a knock on the door, so he went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Jessica and ack. Jack just rushed in and Aaron turned to Jessica after watching Jack run in and said "Thank you Jessica for picking him up today." Jessica nodded and said "You are welcome. Now I got to go so goodbye." Aaron said "Bye" and then closed and locked the door after Jessica walked away. Aaron turned around and saw that Jack was sitting down on the couch and his bag was thrown on the floor next to the couch. Aaron looked to where Emily was and waved her over and he then turned to Jack and said "Hey Jack remember Miss Emily?" Jack nodded his head and Aaron continued "Well she is going to be staying with us for a while because she was hurt on our last case. So say hi to Miss Emily." Jack looked up at Emily, who was now next to Aaron, and said "Hi Miss Emily. Are you feeling okay?" Emily smiled at Jack and said "I am feeling better than I was before so I'm okay." Jack smiled at her and said "I'm glad Miss Emily." Emily couldn't stop smiling at Jack as she said "Well thank you Jack." Aaron looked on at the interaction between the two and smiled and then said "Hey Jack why don't you see if Miss Emily would like to help you with any homework you have while I cook dinner?" Jack nodded with enthusiasm and grabbed Emily's hand before grabbing his bag in the other and dragged her to the kitchen table. Emily looked behind her at Aaron with a helpless look on her face and Aaron just laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

When Aaron walked into the kitchen he looked in the freezer and saw some chicken so he set that out, some frozen peas, he kept those in there for now though, then he opened the ridge and saw that he had carrots and he saw that he also had some parmesan cheese, and then he walked over to the pantry and saw that he had some rice as while. So he decided to do baked chicken along with flavored rice. He got the chicken in some boiling hot water and then went to check on Emily and Jack. They were at the table and Jack was actually sitting being quiet doing his work with Emily sitting beside him if he needed help. He watch Jack touch Emily's arm and point to a problem on the paper then he watched Emily grab something on the table and count it out into two stacks. After a moment of Jack looking at the two stacks and him counting them she moved them together and Jack himself counted the total and then wrote the answer down on the piece of paper. Emily then moved o=what she had moved back over in the stack that she had and Jack continued doing the work. He walked over to the table and asked "How is the homework coming?" Jack looked at him and said "I am almost done. Emily has been helping me some." Aaron continued to smile at that. He then said "well dinner has not quite gotten start yet but the chicken is sitting in water so it can thaw out and that should happen soon. How about after you finish your homework you put in a movie?" Jack nodded and he finished his homework five minutes later. After he put everything back into his bag he ran over to the living room and put in the movie The Lion King.

While Jack put the movie in Aaron and Emily headed into the kitchen to work on dinner. Emily sat at the breakfast bar and sat there talking with him while he put the chicken in the oven. He gave Emily the carrots so she could actually do something. An hour later everything was done and the rice was thrown together. Soon after they all sat down and ate dinner. After they finished dinner Aaron put Jack down for the night. By this time it was about seven so after Jack was down Aaron went over to Emily and asked "Want to watch a movie?" Emily nodded and asked "You do have movies that aren't childish right?" Aaron laughed a little but said "Yeah what are you in the mood for?" Emily thought for a second before saying "Have you heard of the movie called The Village?" Aaron nodded and said "Yeah I have it. Is that what you want to watch?" Emily nodded and so Aaron went to grab the movie while Emily hunkered down on the couch. Once the movie was in they were quiet so they could just watch the movie. Once it was over Aaron turned to Emily and said "How are you feeling now?" Emily looked over at Aaron and gave him a small smile before she said "I am feeling some pain but it is not that bad. However I should still take my pain medicine before I go to bed. Besides that just tired." Aaron nodded and said "Well as soon as you take your medicine you can go to sleep if you want." Emily yawned and nodded and said "Thank you I think I'll do that." Emily went to get her medicine and then came back so she could take it with water. After she did this she said "Good Night Aaron. I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here." Aaron smiled at that and said "You are welcome Emily. Now sleep well. Good night I'll see you in the morning." Emily nodded and then went to get ready for bed and then she crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep in the matter of minutes.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has been so long since I last posted life has just been causing me trouble and I am in classes again so my chapters will be further apart still. Thanks for the reviews! Also to just the readers thank you for reading it it means so much to me!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 14

Aaron decided to stay up for a while just in case Emily had a nightmare. It turns out it was a good thing he did because he heard Emily screaming a couple hours after she had gone to sleep. He rushed to where Emily was and he saw her sitting straight up on the bed and she looked panicked. He went over to her and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her but she fought him but he just held on and said "Emily, Emily calm down its me Aaron." He felt Emily relax against his chest before she just started to cry. Aaron felt like he could do anything for her expect for just trying to calm her down. So he said "Emily its okay. You're okay, you're safe." Emily calm down with each one of his words until she was just curled into his side relaxing. She calmed her breathing down and when she had actually calmed down she looked up at Aaron and said "Thank you Aaron." Aaron nodded and said "You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" She buried her head into his shoulder before she mumbled "Worst memories from my past all in one dream." Aaron shuttered because if he had a dream like that he probably would wake up screaming too. All that he said though was "I'm sorry Em, is there anything I can do for you?" Emily nodded into his shoulder and said "I would like some tea and then you holding me for the rest of the night." Aaron nodded and kissed the top of her head before he said "Now that I can do."

They both heard a creak at that moment and Emily looked up and saw Jack in the doorway so she said "Hi Jack what are you doing up?" Jack looked at them sheepishly before saying "I heard screaming." Emily looked up at Aaron and he knew that she wanted him to explain so he said "Emily had a bad dream but she's okay now. Emily want to tuck him back into bed while I make your tea?" Emily nodded and stood up before she said "Sure. Come on Jack." She said this as walking towards him and Jack smiled at her and nodded. Emily held out her hand to Jack and as Jack took it he smiled at her. Aaron looked at the scene and he was extremely touched by the scene in front of him. He watched as they went off to Jack's room and he just smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until he goes on his date with Emily next week. He left the room to head to the kitchen so he could make Emily's tea for her. Five minutes later he saw Emily coming out of Jack's room and he smiled as she walked over to him. As she walked over he asked "Are you okay now?" Emily smiled at him and nodded before she said "Yeah I am Jack helped." Aaron just smiled at her and said "I had hoped it would." He continued to steep her tea while they were talking and now it was ready so he said "Sugar or honey?" Emily immediately said "Honey please. " Aaron nodded at her and put some honey in her cup and stirred it before saying "Here you go." Emily took the cup from him and took a sip of it before saying "its great thank you." Aaron smiled at her and said "You are welcome Emily." Emily smiled at him and finished drink her tea before saying "Well I think we should get some sleep just in case I wake up from another nightmare." Aaron took the cup from her and sat it in the sink before saying "Sounds good to me." Aaron guided Emily back to the guest bedroom and crawled in after she did and just held her as she fell asleep once again and with her in his arms he soon fell asleep after her.

**With JJ a couple days ago**

As soon as the team, expect for Aaron and Emily, got back to Quantico JJ headed home immediately when she got there she called out "Will I'm home!" She didn't hear an answer so she walked through the house and when she got to the kitchen she saw a note on the counter. When she walked over to it she saw that it said "I'm sorry I cannot do this anymore. You are always busy and never have time for me so I am heading back to New Orleans. If you get back before Henry's daycare is done he will be there if not he will be with the babysitter that we usually hire. Goodbye JJ signed Will." JJ had a wave of emotions running through her and since she knew that Henry was still at day care she decided that she would need to calm down before she went to pick up Henry from day care. She was surprised that the one emotion that was in the least amount was sadness. She decided to talk to Dave. Before she even thought about it she called Dave and said "I need someone to talk to." She heard Dave say "Alright what do you need to talk about?" JJ took a breath and said "Will left today while we were on our way back." She heard Dave cuss in what she assumed was Italian before saying "Are you okay Jen?" JJ laughed and said "I think I am finally okay. I feel like I have the weight of the world off of my shoulder for once in my life." Dave did not know how to respond to but he said "I guess that is a good thing right?" JJ smiled and said "Yeah I guess it is. Thanks for talking to me. Well I got to go head and get Henry from day care. I'll talk to you later Dave." "Okay JJ call me anytime and I mean that." JJ sighed and said "I know that you mean it. Good bye." Dave muttered a good bye before hanging up wondering what this could mean for them.

Author's note: Okay I am not a Will hater just not a JJ and Will shipper. So sorry if you don't like the end of this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay I have been extremely busy but this is the last chapter and it is my shortest one. So sorry about length. I was starting to run out of ideas of how to fill the days.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 15

**With JJ**

After JJ had gotten off of the phone with Dave she headed out so she could go get Henry from daycare. When JJ got to the daycare she walked up to the counter and said "I need to pick up Henry LaMonatge." The woman behind the counter nodded and said "I just need to check your ID." JJ nodded and handed her her ID and the woman said "Alright Ms. Jearu I'll bring your son out." JJ nodded and waited for Henry and as soon as he got out he came running at her saying "Hi mommy." JJ picked Henry up and said "Hey baby you ready to go home?" Henry nodded into JJ's shoulder and said "Yeah I am ready." JJ nodded and said "Alright. Let's go Henry." Henry just nodded again and for the next day JJ was just stressing out about what she was going to do.

**With Emily and Aaron**

After they went back to sleep after Emily's nightmare they both slept through the night. It wasn't until Jack came into the room at eight in the morning and said "Daddy you need to get up. I am going to be late" and then Jack jumped on the bed and Aaron just groaned and said "Alright Jack I'll throw on some clothes and then we can leave alright?" Jack just nodded and bounced out of the room. Meanwhile, Aaron looked over at Emily and said "I will be back in about thirty minutes, Jack loves going to school and hates to be late." Emily just smiled and said "Its fine Aaron I am not going anywhere." Hotch smiled at Emily before kissing her cheek and said "I'm glad." He then got up and left the room so he could take Jack to school. Five minutes later Emily watched as they headed out the door.

Emily was sitting in the living room when Aaron walked back in thirty minutes later. Aaron walked up to her and asked "So do you want some breakfast?" Emily nodded and then looked up at Aaron and asked "What do you have?" Aaron thought for a second before saying "I guess I could make French toast with berry sauce and fried eggs if you'd like that." Emily smiled at Aaron and said "That sounds great! Do you want any help?" Aaron shook his head and said "No I am good. You just relax and watch some tv. I have Netflix on the tv if you want to watch shows on that." He saw Emily nod so he went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While he did this Emily turned on the tv and decided to watch some from Netflix so she turned that on and put on Law and Order.

After Aaron was finished he came in and saw what Emily was watching and said "Don't you get enough of that at work?" Emily smiled and took the plate he offered her before saying "It is fake and it can at times make me laugh so it is different than work." Aaron nodded and said "Alright I get that, because I watch it for the same reason." Emily smiled at him and said "I figured I saw some of the episodes had been watched." Aaron smiled at her and then he though _I don't want to wait til next week for our date _so he turned to Emily and asked "Hey instead of waiting til next week for our date how about we go tomorrow?" Emily was beaming at this point and said "I would love that Aaron." Aaron smiled and then she leaned over to Aaron and kissed him. Emily pulled back a couple seconds later and said "I cannot wait." Aaron smiled at Emily and pulled her back to him before kissing her and then saying "Neither can I. I know you didn't get much sleep last night so do you want to lay down for a nap?" Emily yawn and then said "Yeah let's take nap." They both went to lay down and over the next day they did practically did the same thing until the next night. All that they did was hang out with Jack, when he wasn't at school, get dinner, go to bed, Aaron help Emily after her nightmare, wake up when Jack goes to school and then take him there, they then both took a nap. That was what the rest of that day and most of the next was like.

However that night they both got ready so they could go on their date. They enjoyed their date. They laughed and had a great time and when they got back to Aaron's house they both told each other "I am falling in love with you."

Author's Note: Okay I know the date was not much at all. I do not write romance all that much so it feels awkward when I do. This is it for the story I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
